


Complicated

by Aphina



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, F/M, Organized Crime, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphina/pseuds/Aphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it have to be this hard? Flack/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patience

**Chapter One**

_I'm feeling your frustration  
Any minute all the pain will stop. _

_Just hold me close inside your arms tonight  
Don't be too hard on my emotions._

_Take That - Patience_

"Your doing it again." Grace murmured, stretching out her arms and the muscles along her back as she reached upwards towards the wooden headboard of the queen sized bed.

"I'm thinking." Don said, staring up at the cracks in his ceiling.

His thumbs were tapping out a pattern on the top of his dark head of hair as he lay in the tangle of sheets from their antics, propped upon his pillows.

"Your always end up thinking after we do this." Grace reminded him, drawing back the sheet to reveal her athletic naked body and coming to sit on the opposite side of the bed.

Don cast a glance at her back before pulling his aching muscles into a sitting position. He reached out for her, his fingertips tracing from the line of her delicate shoulders down along the curve of her spine before he traced the small complicated tattoo of a Celtic knot on her lower back.

"That's because we shouldn't be doing it." he muttered as Grace slid the straps of her black bra up along her arms before fastening it.

Grace glanced at him over her shoulder, her chocolate brown hair was cut to her shoulders and was designed to look sexy and messed up. Now it simply looked like that because the two of them had spent their time doing something that was also sexy and very messed up.

Her grey eyes lingered on his nude body. The sheets had pooled at his hips leaving his white, ragged scar naked and on show as he sat there watching her with torrid blue eyes. She knew what he was thinking and of course what he was feeling. Her heart was tearing itself up in her chest at the thought of leaving this bed again but she had to. There wasn't a chance in hell she could get away with staying the night because that would make their relationship into more than it was and she couldn't make that a reality now. She didn't have the emotional stability to give Don what he well and truly deserved.

Both of them knew it, which was why the two of them continued this dance. She turned her head away and groped for her panties. The rustle of sheets alerted her to his movement before she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as his fingers traced the familiar circular burn scar that was already healing upon her right shoulder blade. His mouth descended upon the cigarette burn, his lips caressing it, causing her to shiver at the sensation. His hands were already unclasping her bra for the second time this evening and letting the straps slide down her shoulders as his teeth grazed the hollow of her throat forcing her to whimper in need. She could feel the familiar press of his firm chest against her back as his hands followed the outline of her body, moving from her breasts to the shape of her hips.

"You know I can't resist you when your like this." she murmured as his hands smoothed over her flat stomach and up along the trail of her ribs.

"I know." he breathed into her ear, a notion that he knew would send her heart rate accelerating. "This is how badly I want you to stay tonight."

Grace tipped her head back so it came to rest upon the planes of his chest as his skilled hands roamed all over her body. An illicit moan escaped her mouth as his hands steered lower.

"Don't stop." she pleaded as his lips descended upon her throat.

"I couldn't if I wanted to." he whispered against her skin, his right arm encircling her waist holding her tight against him as she arched into his ministrations.

Even with these tactics Don knew by the time dawn came around Grace would have disappeared from his arms, just like every other night.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don was watching her sleep again. It was something he didn't realise he was doing until he became absorbed in the task and even then he couldn't stop himself. He treasured rare and precious moments like this one. There were no complications between them, everything was just simple. He could hold her close without wondering what she was thinking, what she was feeling. It was the moment of calm, he knew before the storm.

When Grace did wake up, the woman was out of his apartment in a shot. Leaving in the dead of night when he had drifted off to sleep was a habit of hers he wanted to break. Yet he couldn't bring himself to put the pressure on her to do so just yet. Everything was still raw and too new for her for him to even begin to contemplate it. He understood she was adjusting, it was hard for her to settle down after what had happened but he couldn't help but want something more long term from her.

His fingers combed through her hair lightly, as he propped his head up with his elbow on the pillow. It was rare to see her look so innocent and at peace. He hadn't known what he was missing until the first night they had fallen into bed together. Before that he had thought he had known her completely. The truth was he never really knew Grace, she was a bundle of complexity that he spent most of his free time trying to unravel as of late.

He found it hard to count the amount of nights he hadn't lost sleep thinking about her over the last few months. In the beginning it had been the constant, nagging worrying and the persistent anger at the knowledge that one day he was going to be getting a phone call to a scene at her apartment. When that time had come he had been sick to his stomach with apprehension when he'd heard the terror quivering in her voice as she spoke to him over the phone line.

_Don, I think I've killed him._

Grace had been wrong, she hadn't killed the bastard who was hurting her. Instead she'd managed to fracture his skull hard enough with the glass trophy she had rewarded with for her research into Fingerprint Analysis that he wouldn't be getting back up for a few hours.

Don was used to seeing the tough side of Grace, he had experienced it at crime scenes, in interrogations, on the street when someone had cut her off at an intersection but he had never seen her cry until he walked into that apartment and saw her pointing her gun at the immobile figure on the floor, tears leaking from one black eye and while the other remained untouched.

Until then her ex had been careful not to touch her face, something that had made her abuse even more repugnant to him. It appeared from the state of her apartment that night and the bust lip she was sporting that he had been in an even worse rage than usual and Don Flack hated himself for being the reason why.

Don despised the fact he had to call it in. What he wouldn't have given to put a bullet in the back of the bastard's head and dump his body somewhere but he knew there wasn't a chance in hell that Grace would have been able to live with that. He was also very much aware that Grace wouldn't want anyone to see her in such a vulnerable state but it was his job and Grace understood that because it was part of her job too.

Somewhere in between the time he called it in and the uniforms had arrived she had managed to pull herself together and was reeling off the details in that strange mechanical manner she had when she was building up walls to protect herself.

Don's hand came to rest upon Grace's covered stomach, his thumb smoothing over the creases in the sheets as he lay his head back down, his eyes still open, watching her.

Sometimes he was terrified she would simply disappear from his life. He knew she still hid an escape bag in the bottom of her locker at the Crime Lab, filled with the necessities in case she ever had to run. He hated the fact she still felt the need to do that. He saw it as a sign that she didn't feel safe and he was trying so hard to change that.

Grace sighed in her sleep as if sensing her lovers thoughts. Her face tilted towards him, her right cheek snuggling into the pillow as a stray dark curl fell across her left eye. Her own smaller hand moved, covering Don's larger one lightly, her thumb gently caressing over the joint in his wrist as if in reassurance.

Don closed his eyes, his body brushing against Grace's as she slept. He knew when he opened them again Grace would be long gone.


	2. New York Winters

**Chapter Two**

_Made a wrong turn_  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life 

_Pink - Perfect_

The locker room was freezing, the chill from the air was putting goosebumps all over Grace's skin as she pulled the jade green sweatshirt down over her body. She had left Flack's in the early hours of this morning while he had been still sleeping. Flack's body had been splayed out on his stomach, his arm resting upon her chest holding her against him. It had taken a few minutes to extract herself from his embrace, there wasn't a chance in hell Flack had wanted to let her go. She'd managed to redress herself in record time because of the cold and had made it into work in time for the early shift she was on.

Three hours of crossing the 'T''s and dotting the 'I''s on her reports had warranted some form of break so she had gone to get coffee only to slip on some ice on the way back from the Starbucks across the street and spill the entire cup upon her white silk blouse. Lucky she always kept a back up outfit in case of dumpster diving mishaps.

Grace was balling up the shirt between her hands when Stella stepped into the locker room, clad in her outdoor attire rubbing her own hands together to keep warm.

"I didn't think New York winters could get much colder." Stella exclaimed as she came to stand next to Grace, twisting the combination lock attached to her own locker.

"Me neither." Grace said as she tossed the coffee stained shirt inside. "Damn ice is lethal though, I've slipped on it twice today already. Fell right on my ass the first time, spilt coffee on my new shirt the second."

"I was going to say I haven't seen the jade shirt in quite a while, it brings out your skin tone." Stella complimented with a smile as she stripped off her gloves, one slipped from her fingers and dropped to the floor.

"Working with you is like having a talking copy of Cosmo magazine." Grace teased as Stella crouched down to retrieve her glove.

Stella's gaze shifted to the green rucksack in the bottom of Grace's locker as her fingers enclosed upon her black glove. There was a moment where the silence waged between them. Grace pursed her lips together tightly as she rubbed the back of her neck. Stella rose to her feet, her eyes still taking in the expression on Grace's features as the other woman exhaled deeply.

"I understand." Stella said sympathetically. "You still need to have an escape route."

"Just in case." Grace told her quietly. "I know it's been three months but I can't forget what it feels like to be trapped in a situation like that, even now."

"There's no shame in that." Stella reminded her, taking Grace's hands and pressing them together between hers as if in prayer.

"I know." Grace uttered as she met Stella's gaze. "I tell myself that every single day."

"Your a strong one Grace, you can't let what he did break you." Stella told her, releasing Grace's hands and unzipping her jacket.

"Never." Grace promised before clearing her throat and casting a small smile at Stella.

"Thanks for getting me out of that situation. I know we've never talked about it but I appreciate what you did, telling Mac." Grace clarified, watching Stella as she hung up her jacket inside her locker. "It was the right thing to do."

Stella closed her locker at the same time as Grace slipped a twenty from her purse and slipped it into the back pocket of her grey pinstriped trousers.

"You weren't listening to me, it was time to bring out the big guns." Stella spoke with honesty as she met Grace's gaze. "I saw how bad it was getting and I knew sooner or later it would be too late."

Grace rubbed up and down her right arm at the phantom bruising that had set off the chain of events that landed her where she was standing right now. She knew Stella had saved her life that day. She hadn't been listening to the other woman when she had begged her to leave Will Hamlin. Seeing her wince that day in the Trace Lab when Danny had clapped her on the back had been the final straw.

Stella had walked into the locker room intentionally while the other woman was getting changed and seen the purple finger marks from when Will had held her down to push the stub of his cigarette into her skin in punishment for being with another man.

Grace had never told Will who she turned to the night she thought he had cracked one of her ribs and she would never tell Flack that the reason her shoulder was peppered with burn scars was because of what had transpired between them.

"I just never said thank you, so here's me actually saying it." Grace told her before shrugging away the awkwardness. "I think I owe you a coffee. Starbucks? My treat."

"Since you offered." Stella said with a grin as Grace took out her black woollen coat and slipped into it before she began to fasten the buttons.

"Watch out for the ice, I like my coffee in it's cup." Stella called after her as Grace reached the locker room door.

Grace let out a laugh before waving a hand at Stella to say goodbye.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crime scene was covered in snow, including the area that was meant to be the pavement. Grace found herself letting out a growl of exasperation as she tread as carefully as she could towards the pile of garbage at the bottom of the concrete stairs that led from the office building. She had lived in New York her entire life and she still hated winters. She had lost count of the amount of times she had fallen on her ass or been assaulted with snowballs over the years.

The group of snowboarders were already being interviewed by Flack and another Detective she didn't recognize. Grace shivered, glancing at the metal railings that lined the concrete steps. Why anyone would risk breaking their neck snowboarding down a set of stairs was beyond her.

Her gaze lingered on Flack as he tapped the end of his pen upon his notebook listening to the kid talk. He looked good this morning. He was fresh faced and bright eyed, his expression focused and intent as he scribbled down one or two of the things the kid said. His navy blue overcoat matched the colour of his eyes and the way the white shirt clung to his body underneath just reminded her of another reason she should have stayed the night.

She felt her skin beginning to flush hot at her memories of the night before, the dirty things his husky voice had whispered in her ear, the way he tasted on her tongue as his hands caressed every single contour of her body...

Grace felt a blush creep up her cheeks as her boot hit a patch of ice causing her to wobble for a second before regaining her balance. Clearly that was karma giving her a little clarity.

The camera she used to photograph crime scenes was already in her hands by the time Mac and Flack made their way over towards her. She snapped off a couple of pictures of the garbage bags surrounding the severed human foot before focussing on the dismembered limb itself. The wound track was ragged, whatever had been used to cut into the flesh looked like it had been serrated. She took extra care to get a shot of it before altering her trajectory.

"The flying tomato over there took a dip in the garbage while he was snowboarding and landed right next to the foot." Grace could hear Flack's broad New York recounting the story as the two of them took careful steps along the side walk.

"The rest of the body?" Mac questioned as they came to a halt a few steps behind her.

"Canvassing garbage receptacles in the area, City only picks up trash once a week on account of the budget cuts, place is turning into a Cess pool." Flack complained as Grace photographed a piece of bloody shredded gift wrap before holding it up for both gentlemen to see.

"Look what I found, got dried blood all over it." Grace said, pulling a face as the cute Santa's beaming up at her from the navy blue background.

"Looks like the foot was wrapped in it." Mac remarked as Flack's familiar ringtone chimed through the air, he fumbled with his pockets for a second before answering it.

Mac was already holding open a clear evidence bag for Grace to put the wrapping paper in.

"I wouldn't wanna unwrap that on Christmas Day." she commented, cringing as she used the tips of her gloved fingers to poke the gift wrap until it was fully encased in the plastic.

"Most kids ask Santa for a new bike or a scooter." Mac response, his lips twitching into a tiny smile.

"Danny and Hawkes just found an arm in a trash can a couple blocks away." Flack submitted into the conversation as Mac deposited the evidence bag along side Grace's kit.

"Was it gift wrapped too?" Grace asked, raising her eyebrows in mirth expecting a smile in return.

"Sorry Sullivan, I forgot to ask." Flack dismissed before turning his attention to Mac.

Grace took a deep breath and bit the inside of her cheek in frustration. She was reading too much into his actions, she decided. Flack was a grown man he understood that what the two of them had was just sex, her mind was playing tricks on her because she was overtired.

"You left again this morning." Flack said quietly from his position along side her as he tilted his head to look at the foot in question.

Apparently she wasn't as overtired as she thought.

"Do we have to do this in front of the foot?" Grace responded, gesturing her hand at the offending limb.

"It's not like it's hear gonna anything it shouldn't." he returned pointedly, frowning at her attempt to bring humour to the situation.

"My joke about the gift wrap was funnier." Grace conceded, looking through the lens of her camera before taking a another picture.

"I'm being serious." Flack informed her, the tone of his voice told her he was becoming irate.

The problem was when he was standing this close to her everything went to hell. She could smell the scent of his fresh aftershave and it drove the rest of her body crazy with memories of more intimate moments. Whenever he was in her proximity she felt safe and desired. He made her feel confident and sexy simply with his actions and sexy was not the way she wanted to feel at a crime scene, especially not when there was severed foot less than a meter away from her.

"Your crowding me just a little here." she told him without looking up from the camera.

Flack bit his lower lip in agitation, stifling the retort that was on the tip of his tongue as he took a step back away from Grace, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Grace inhaled the cold winter air deeply, letting it clear her head before she decided to address the situation.

"I've already told you the reason why I don't like staying over." Grace began cautiously.

"Forget it." Flack responded stubbornly. "We shouldn't be talking about this at work."

Grace rose her eyes to the heavens. God knew this was never going to be easy and for some reason today he had made it his mission to test her patience.

"Your the one that brought it up." she reminded him with more bite than she intended.

"Grow up and do your job." Flack snapped, instantly regretting it.

He hated the fact he was acting like this. It infuriated him being caught in this situation and the fact she was passing off their relationship as if it was nothing enraged him. How many times had the two of them leaned on each other during the years? To have it all boiled down to something casual cut him down to the core.

"I deserved that one." she admitted after a moments silence.

Yes you did. He thought.

"Lets just get on with the case." Flack said, his voice distinctly cold as he dismissed her attempt at peace offering.

"Today's going to be a long day." Grace muttered under her breath before clicking the button to take another picture.

Grace didn't realize how true that statement was about to become.


	3. Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace realises the depth of Flack's feelings.

**Chapter Three: Got You**

 

_Go ahead and say goodbye_

_I'll be alright_

_Go ahead and make me cry_

_I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better for worse_

_I got you_

_Leona Lewis - I Got You_

The dismembered foot, arm and hand they had discovered in various garbage hotspots around the city had all belonged to one man thankfully. A wrestling coach by the name of Vince Nelson. Stella and Grace had gone to his apartment to speak to his widow. So far the only useful information they had gotten was the possibility of two intruders lurking around the skylight on the roof.

Which was why at the current moment Grace was standing on the roof of his apartment building along side Stella, bundled up to the nines. Stella's hands were buried deeply in her pockets while Grace's were gloves as she carried her Crime Scene Kit. The two of them stared along the snowy white surface, Stella depositing yellow cones as Grace took pictures with the camera.

"Of course nobody would think to grit the roof." Grace muttered, placing her feet firmly upon the ground to prevent slipping.

"Twenty nine years in New York, you'd think you'd be used to it." Stella stated, treading carefully as the two of them made their way towards the pointed skylight of the Nelson's apartment building.

"Mrs Nelson said she thought she saw two people up here yesterday afternoon." Stella recounted as the two of them came to a halt in front of the green tinted skylight.

"And here's the blood the neighbour must have been talking about." Grace said, picking the camera up from the thick strap around her neck and raising it to her face to take a picture.

Stella removed a swab from Grace's kit as the other woman crouched down, close to the earth in order to get a better shot of the blood stain.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Stella offered handing the swab over to Grace.

"Seeing as I'm down here." Grace responded with a tiny smile before using the swab to collect some of the icy red residue.

Stella handed her the spray bottle so Grace could use it on the sob, it turned pink indicating the substance.

"As Danny likes to say 'BOOM'." Grace said as she collected more samples and out them into her crime scene kit for safe keeping.

* * *

The Latino music was echoing through the walls of the apartment as Flack and Grace stood side by side watching Tanda Love twirl and twist her way through some very professional looking dance steps. Flack hadn't wanted to bring Grace along but since she had been the one to find the fingerprint upon the acupressure magnet and get them this lead he felt obligated.

It surprised him how comfortable he felt in her presence, how easy it was to slip back into their old routines. On the car journey over here, it was as if the two of them were back to normal, as if the events of this morning hadn't happened.

Flack couldn't help but feel a little relieved at that, he wasn't ready for The Talk just yet. He hadn't had time to compose himself, to individualise his wants and his needs. He knew when they did have The Talk he would have to be sure he had the ability to walk away from what the two of them were doing. Otherwise it would all be for nothing.

Flack didn't know if he could change the nature of their relationship. The sex was ridiculously hot and beyond satisfying but with Grace he wanted the emotional gratification he had gotten from the first time they were together. She was one of his closest friends, one of the people who now knew him the best, she was his lover and his confidant. He thought maybe it was about time to make that official. He wanted to hold her hand in public, to see her smile for him, to take her on dates instead of her sneaking out of his apartment in the early hours of the morning.

"This was not what I envisaged we were walking into." Flack remarked, shaking off his thoughts.

His eyebrows furrowed as he studied the movements of the oblivious couple. Tanda was clad in a tiny black mini skirt that flared as she danced and the client was a dark haired older man sporting glasses. Neither had realized yet that the two of them were standing there. Flack crossed his arms over his broad chest as he tilted his head towards Grace listening to her speak.

"Salsa is supposed to be good foreplay." Grace recounted as a smirk curved across her lips. "I've not seen anything like this that wasn't on TV."

"You like dancing?" Flack asked conversationally, striking it off as something else he hadn't known about her.

Grace shrugged.

"I've been to a class once or twice."

"Huh," Was Flack's response.

"Do you like dancing?" she asked him.

"If necessary I can dance." Flack informed her, his blue eyes still fixated on the couple before them.

"Necessary?" Grace questioned. " As in if your life depended on it?"

"Maybe you'll find out one day." Flack said ominously as Tanda Love collided with him.

He reached out his hand to steady her before flashing her his badge.

"Mind if I cut in?" he requested.

Tanda's green eyes went wide with surprise as she stood before the two of them. She placed her hands on her hips before nodding her assent. Within a few moments her client had been sent home and Grace and Flack were standing, rather than sitting on the purple couch. Grace had seen Flack's look of distaste as he glanced down at it. She wasn't sure whether that was due to Tanda's dubious furniture choice or the possibility of fluids from her choice of profession. Either way, these were new trousers and she was no way taking that risk.

"Prostitution?" Tanda repeated as Flack withdrew a folded piece of A4 paper from his suit pocket.

"Come on Ms Love, you have a wrap sheet here." Flack said, tapping the paper before reading out loud. "Arrested four times for solicitation."

"This isn't what you think Detective." Tanda informed Flack, holding up her hands in protest.

Flack's eyebrows furrowed into an expression Grace interoperated as deathly serious as he folded up the wrap sheet and replaced it.

"This isn't what you think either Ms Love, I'm not Vice, I'm Homicide." Flack told her.

"We have your finger print on this acupressure disk." Grace submitted as Tanda diverted her attention back towards her as Grace held out the photograph.

"I bought one to help me quit smoking and I lost it." she told Grace.

"Well we found it." Grace uttered as she held out another photograph. "Near this guy, you know him?"

"Vince Nelson? Why are you looking for him?" Tanda asked, her expression one of severe dismay.

"Because he was killed." Flack stated quietly. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Last night." she answered "He comes here every Thursday for a lesson."

"And what exactly is it that you teach?" Flack responded, quirking an eyebrow.

"Private salsa lessons." Tanda told them. "Vince wanted to surprise his wife for their fifth wedding anniversary. I had another client straight after Vince who saw him leave."

"I need a name to confirm your story." Flack said taking out his log book and scribbling down some notes.

"Joseph Redgrave." Tanda said before reeling of a phone number.

"Thank you." Flack omitted as Tanda wrapped her arms around herself before showing them to the door.

"By the way you a very good dancer." Grace complimented as they stepped outside of the apartment.

"I could teach the two of you if you like." Tanda suggested, gesturing between the two of them. "NYPD discount."

Grace tilted her face up towards Flack who was already shaking his head at her.

"Thanks but we can't." Grace said forlornly.

"Of course." Tanda said, closing the door to her apartment.

"I wasn't going to say yes you know." Grace told Flack as the two of them descended the stairs.

"You want to go dancing, we do it legit." he said firmly as Grace rolled her eyes behind his back.

"That sounds like an offer Detective Flack." Grace teased as they stepped out onto the street.

Grace grasped his arm suddenly as her heel slid on a patch of ice underneath the surface of the snow by the doorstep. Flack twisted, his free hand lashing out and catching her just under the opposite elbow as her feet slipped from underneath her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as their bodies collided knocking the air out of Grace for a second as Don propped her up.

"Jesus, you need to be more careful." Flack told her, tilting his head to catch a glimpse of Grace's face.

They were looking into each others eyes, and Grace could see everything in those brillant blue eyes, just like always. Don had never been able to shut her out. For the first time in months she actually registered the emotions that he had been trying to hide from her and she hated herself. He was hurting so badly, she could see the strain in his features from keeping it together and she knew that was because of her actions over the past few months.

They were the closest two people could be and she still couldn't make the commitment. Grace knew he could never harm her, Don would never raise a hand to her but she was scared of being involved again. Frightened of losing herself in someone else after what had happened with Will. She had been a ghost for the months before her relationship had ended and for weeks afterwards. She didn't want to feel that way ever again.

"God Don, I'm sorry." she murmured earnestly, her head coming to rest on his chest as her fists grasped his jacket tightly.

She had always found comfort in him, just being in his prescence settled her nerves. The tension in her shoulders relaxed as Don's arm wrapped around her waist. He inhaled the scent of her smoky perfume as he held her close. He longed for moments like this, they were few and far between. Grace had caught him in a moment with his guard down and he knew what she had seen. His anguish at their situation had been tough to hide for this long. He closed his eyes as his lips brushed her hairline.

"It's ok." he whispered, his free hand moving in soothing circles along her back.

Even now he was still her pillar of strength, Grace clutched onto him as if he was her last life line. In a way he was, when she was with him she felt she was living again, like there was reason and purpose to her existance. Yet he was in pain, it cut so bad it was crippling his soul. She wondered how long it had been like this, how she had avoided seeing it.

"I didn't realize..." she began as Don's fingers stroked through her hair.

"I know." he said, sighing against her.

Grace could feel the breath leaving his warm body, his heart was beating underneathe the palm of her hand through his shirt. He was giving up and she got that. This had all become too much for him. Don's throat was starting to ache at the emotion he was trying to hold back.

"I can't..." she told him, shaking her head from side to side. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"Yea Gracie, I know." he murmured against her skin.

Neither of them wanted to let go. It was admitting failure. They had crossed a boundary and it hadn't been enough. She wanted more but taking that step was too frightening. There was an intense need to let herself go, to let go of everything and grow up and settle down with this man, but there was also fear. Fear that she would disappoint Don, that she couldn't be everything he needed. That fear outweighed the cost of her emotions right now.

"I guess this is goodbye." Don said, his voice low and ragged.

Grace could hear in his voice how much this was tearing him apart inside but this was better than how the outcome could have ended and she knew that he was aware of that.

"For now." she told him, sniffing and blinking quickly as the two of them broke apart. "Until I find my feet again."

"I'll still be here." he said as they began the short stroll to the car.

Grace resisted the urge to take his hand as it dangled so precariously close to her fingertips.

"Where else would you go?" she responded, nudging him with her shoulder instead.

"It is a pity for you because I am actually a good dancer." Don informed her, with the beginnings of a smile.

Grace bowed her head, pursing her lips together before remarking.

"That is a pity."

They were standing in front of the car. Flack reached over and grasped the passenger side door handle before holding it open for Grace.

"No hard feelings." he assured her.

Their eyes met as she stood on the opposite side of the thin metal barrier. Her fingers came to rest over his, returning the favour. There were too many things they had shared, too many that they had fought against and triumphed over to give up everything that the two of them had.

"I'm still here too."

 


	4. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Don remember what led them into this precarious situation.

**Chapter Four**

_Simona_  
_You're getting older_  
 _Your journey's been_  
 _Etched on your skin_

_James Blunt - 1973_

It was late when Grace got home. The case they had been working on was far from over but Mac had also pointed out that both her and Stella needed their sleep and their test results could run over night. Despite the fact Grace agreed with Mac she doubted that she would be getting much sleep tonight. Her mind was still churning over the thoughts and facts of everything that had happened today, from the horrendous bloody foot to the disjointed emotional mess that was between her and Don.

Her slim fingers toyed with the silver chain at her throat. The pendant of St Michael, the patron saint of cops came to rest in the space between her breasts underneath her white tank top.

Don had given her his necklace the first night she had stayed with him. She remembered his handsome smile curving across his five o clock shadow as the two of them lay naked entwined in each other and entangled in his sheets. His fingers were deft as Grace kissed his mouth not once, but twice. He unclasped the sturdy silver chain and replaced it around her own neck. She had tried to take it off, to give it back to him because she knew how precious this necklace was in terms of his heritage, of his honour but Don had refused.

 _It'll give you strength_ , he promised in his native New Yorker accent as his fingertip traced the line of her collar bone causing her to shudder with need.

That night Will had used his cigarette to drive the burns into her left shoulder when she'd gotten back to the apartment. It was afterwards when he had apologized for his violence and was soothing the wounds with a damp flannel that she had clasped the St Michael pendant and told herself she couldn't take this any more.

She had packed her escape bag that very night, returned to the Crime Lab in time for her shift and stowed it had the bottom. She had been planning to run, where she hadn't decided but before she could formulate a plan, Stella was dragging her up before Mac and demanding she show him what she had been hiding for the past few months.

_Grace couldn't stand to look Mac directly in the eye. She rolled up her wrist length sleeves at Stella's gentle urging, showing him the purple and black fingermarks that decorated her forearm._

" _Show him the rest." Stella said in a hushed tone, her own arms wrapped around herself as she reviewed Grace with sorrow._

_It had been impossible for Stella to detach herself from this. Grace knew she would have felt the same way if the shoe had been on the other foot. Grace turned around, glad that she didn't have to see the expression on Mac's face. She didn't want to see the disgust and surprise on his features when she tugged up the shirt and revealed the worst._

_The cigarette burns were bloody and raw, the skin around each one was singed black with vivid redness flaring around the flesh surrounding each burn. There were five in total, each circle was dotted in a random order upon her left shoulder._

" _And now the ribs." Stella requested, swallowing hard as she forced herself to watch the grotesque strip show Grace was preforming._

_Grace sucked in a breath, the humiliation flushed across her cheeks as she slipped her shirt back over her shoulders. Her fingers were still holding onto the hem, gripping it until it came to her bra line before she turned around to face Mac._

_Mac's expression was unreadable, his hand was by his mouth as he reviewed her body. It was a change for her to feel as if she was underneath the microscope, she found she disliked it. The bruising looked worse this morning then it had last night._

" _Have you had that looked at?" Mac asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Grace tugged her shirt the rest of the way down and folded her arms over her chest before shaking her head._

" _Because you didn't want to report it?" Mac asked, raising to his feet and stepping around his desk._

_Grace sniffed, keeping her jaw clenched shut at the emotion that was threatening to overwhelm her as she nodded. Mac paused coming to stand in front of her. She could tell he was reviewing the lines of her face, looking and searching for all of her secrets. If she was hiding something he would know and as their eyes met it was clear that he knew that she had just bared all of her secrets except one. One that she very much so needed to keep._

" _Get Hawkes and a medikit." Mac requested of Stella who nodded her response before disappearing out of the door._

_Grace's mouth was already open, ready to protest. She didn't want anyone else involved. It was bad enough she was in this position in the first place. Mac raised a hand to silence her and to her own surprise and his, she flinched. It was the first time she had let the abuse filter through to her work, and the fact that it had changed the game completely._

" _I'm sorry." she responded, taking a step back and raking a hand through her loose dark hair._

_Her body was vibrating with stress, she could feel the shock of her response twitching inside of her brain as her hand rubbed across her mouth in agitation._

" _You don't have to apologize." Mac said, his tone low and firm as he met her gaze with a fierce one of his own. "But you can't let yourself be a victim any more."_

" _I don't know how I let this happen." she told him, her voice breaking as she rubbed both hands over her face._

" _Where is he now?" Mac asked her, his expression one of ultimate seriousness._

_Grace pressed her hands together in front of her mouth as if in prayer._

" _At work." she told him, watching as Mac processed the information._

" _You can't let him get away with this." Mac told her, his eyes meeting hers intently._

_Her fingers wrapped around the tiny St Michael's pendant nestled underneath her shirt as she squeezed it. Even now, being here in this situation it gave her a great sense of security. She exhaled deeply, responding to Mac's statement._

" _I didn't intend to."_

Two hours later Will was lying in a pool of his own blood on her living room, glass Fingerprint Analysis trophy inches away from his face. As it turned out Will hasn't gone to work that morning, he had discovered her passport missing and some of her clothes removed from the laundry pile and called in sick. She had walked in, thinking she was alone and Will had come at her like a bat out of hell.

Grace's thumb traced along the line of the silver chain around her throat. This necklace had brought her some good luck after all. Will had meant to kill her that day, that much she was sure of. He'd been going for her gun when she'd lashed out with that trophy. A few minutes later and it would have been a completely different crime scene.

Grace stared at the white Nike shoe box sitting on her coffee table. She was still sitting cross legged on the floor in her NYPD sweats and tank top. She kept all of her most treasured belongings in this box, if there was ever a fire this would be the first thing she grabbed.

The lid was already off and the items spread precariously across the surface of her coffee table. She picked up the plastic four leaf clover Adam had pulled from her hair during the St Paddy's day parade three years ago and set it down on top of several photographs, ones from the crime lab nights out that hadn't made it onto the mantle piece. There were ticket stubs to plays she had attended with Stella or Sheldon, hockey and basket ball games with Danny or Don.

There were things she had won out of Christmas Crackers, a compass from her brother because she was always getting lost as a child, a pink stuffed hippo with red lips that Don had won from a trip the two of them had taken to Coney Island a few months ago.

At the bottom of the box she found the thing that she hadn't realized she had been looking for, a keepsake from that same time they had spent at Coney Island.

The tarot card was of The World, it was etched with markings from the old gypsy stalls she had visited at fairgrounds as a teenager. Grace had picked it out of a deck after dragging Don into a purple psychic's booth.

He had laughed at her when she had caught his hand and pulled him along. He said it was ridiculous, the two of them dealt daily in facts, putting their fate in the hands of a psychic was hilarious to him. Or at least it had been until she'd pulled out that card. She wasn't the only one who was haunted by the words the gypsy psychic had spoken.

 _This man will be in your life forever._ The gypsy had told them.  _He is everything good and strong that you will ever need._

The psychic had given her the card afterwards for luck. _It will be a tough road,_ she murmured inGrace's ear, _but the two of you are destined._

Grace had no idea if that was true but it was in moments like this that she chose to believe. She had to believe that there was something better than this darkness she trod through day in and day out, something good had to come out of all the evil they saw.

Grace let out a deep sigh of frustration as she gathered up all of the knick knacks from over the years and placed them back inside the white shoe box as carefully as she could.

The two tickets to the Mayor's charity ball were sticking out from underneath the shoebox from where she had dumped them on the table when she had first gotten in. Stella had handed them to her as she was leaving tonight. Stella couldn't make the ball because she was due to lecture in Michigan that day and her flight was due back as the ball was ending so she had asked Grace to represent the Crime Lab in her place. The date part was optional.

Grace picked up the tickets, rubbing the two of them together between her fingers in thought.

Maybe it was time to start taking chances again.

* * *

Home, they say, is where the heart is. Unfortunately for Don he was finding this sentiment to be truer now than it ever had been for him. He was laying in bed, flat on his back at stupid o' clock in the morning staring at the bleak ceiling. He was wide awake, he couldn't tell whether that was from the thoughts that were whipping around his brain like a tornado or the fact Grace's scent was torturing him from her pillow as he lay motionless amongst the sheets they had made love in last night.

Made love.

He hadn't used that phrase before he met Grace.

It was hard to keep reminding himself that that she was safe alone in her apartment these days, that Will Hamlin was still locked up. Him and Danny had helped her move to a new place with no forwarding address and she had changed her phone number. Even if Hamlin did get out the chances of him finding her were slim.

Don turned onto his good side and found himself staring at the empty bedside that she usually occupied. It became her side from the very first night he had taken her to bed. His thoughts flitted back to that evening, it had been when their relationship had shifted from friendship into something deeper.

It was the night everything had come to ahead.

Stella's off the hand comment about what Grace was going home to had started it. It wasn't long after that the pieces had begun clicking into place for him. He thought about the long sleeves she wore throughout the summer, the glimpse he's gotten of the occasional bruise or the pain that she had been in after what she claimed had been a rough tackle. He had believed every single one of her excuses because the nature of their job was rough and tumble.

Grace had left her cellphone upon his desk on the way home by accident when she'd dropped by with a cup of coffee for him. Her hands were full and she had been juggling it, alongside the cellphone and her car keys. By the time he had realized it was there she had had seven missed calls from her boyfriend.

They had met outside her apartment later on that afternoon. He had noticed she was favouring her right side, the palm of her hand was constantly rubbing over her ribs on the left side of her rib cage as she winced.

He couldn't pretend that he wasn't see it. She was crying for help even if she never asked him straight out for it. There was a potent urge to do something. Ignoring this situation went against everything he believed in as a cop and as a man. It wasn't like him to go beating around the bush so he had come straight out with it. He knew that she needed help and he was going to see to it that she got out of this situation whether she wanted him to or not.

Stubborn as she was Grace hadn't turned him down when he had offered to take her to his place to check out her ribs. He knew a thing or two about patching people up, and she refused point blank to go to the hospital as she would have to report the incident.

_Don had never seen Grace like this before. She was quiet, abnormally so, if that wasn't a tell tale indicator that something was wrong he didn't know what was. Currently she was sitting before him clad only in a simple black bra and dark blue denim jeans. Don inhaled deeply as he catalogued the detail of each injury that marred her body. Broad hand marks on her forearms, purple bruising down the left side of her ribs was already beginning to show. He had to bit his lip to prevent himself from cursing out loud._

_Seeing this made him want to break each and every bone in her boyfriends body for marking her beautiful flesh. Underneath the bruises she was still stunning. Don knew if he was seeing her like this under any different circumstance he wouldn't have been able to resist her charms._

" _It hurts to stretch." she told him, tilting her face away so she didn't see his fist clench or his eyes darken._

_Don forced himself to take a deep breath to steady his nerves and calm his temper. She was safe right now, she was here and he wouldn't let anything harm her._

" _I need you to lie down." he told her, trying to regain his composure._

_It sickened him to see her like this. It terrified him to know that this was going on right under his nose and he had never suspected. She nodded her consent before laying flat on his bed. It was the opposite side from which he slept. Grace put her hands up by either side of he head to keep them out of the way of his examination. She was giving him free reign, an omission of surrender so he could do what he wanted with her. Don had been dismissing fantasies like this for years._

_He knelt on the floor beside the bed so his face was close to her navel, he breathed into his fingers to warm them up before he began prod her tender flesh._

" _How long has this been going on?" he questioned as her grey eyes stared up at the ceiling._

" _It started with a some bad investments a few months ago." she answered quietly._

_He heard her sharp intake of breath, her body jerking as his fingertips smoothed across the lines of her lower ribs._

" _It hurts there?" Don asked, his blue eyes searching her features as his thumb caressing the area softly in a bid to reassure her._

" _Yes." she said quietly, her emotions strangely absent._

_He recognized that as her way of protecting herself. Grace had shut down completely to deal with the agony she was going through. Don didn't blame her but more than anything he wanted to bring her back. He wanted her to know that human contact didn't have to hurt, that it could be given freely, that the price wasn't pain._

" _The good news is nothings broken or cracked. They're just bruised." Don submitted, biting his lower lip as he shook his head at the mass of damage in front of him._

_It could have been worse, he had no doubt that the next time it would be. His palm lay flat upon her stomach covering the worst of the bruising as his thumb followed the line of her ribcage up and then back down again. There was intimacy in that gesture, more than he cared to admit._

" _You can't stay with him, he's hurting you."_

" _I know." Grace said, coming back to him._

_She was there again beneath his hands. Her soul back in her body and ready to communicate because his presence gave her peace. He made her feel secure, nothing could touch her when she was with him._

" _You deserve better than this." he whispered as both of her hands came to settle on his splayed out fingers, holding them in place._

_He brushed the stray curl back behind her ear as her grey eyes fastened on his daring him to make the next move. He knew what she needed and he wanted to give it to her. Don wanted to show her what it meant to love someone, to care about them so deeply the idea of losing them drove you crazy. That's how he felt right now, she was slipping from his hands and he wanted to hold on as tightly as he could._

_His thumb smoothed over her lips as he bent his forehead down to rest upon hers. Their eyes were wide open, he could see into her soul and he knew that she must be able to see his. Her body relaxed entirely, she sighed as his lips brushed the corner of her mouth before she uttered the words._

" _Show me."_

_Making love to Grace was a different experience from the sex he was used to having. It was slow, tender and passionate. Each one of her moans was like a symphony in his ears, her nails raked across his skin as she responded to every single stroke. He had kissed away the doubts she had about her self worth and taken away her fears at least for one night. If he could have done it for a life time he would have._

_Being inside her was incredible, the sense of completion she gave him was like no other. He had never connected with anybody the way he had with her and falling sleep holding her so close had stilled every single worry he had ever had in the world._

Don didn't sleep right when she wasn't beside him and now that it was all over he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Both of them had agreed to walk away and he knew it was in his own best interests to cut and run. Yet to walk away completely was cruel on both their parts.

The two of them had been friends for years, Grace had kicked his ass through psychical therapy after the explosion that had left him broken and scarred. She had sat by his bedside for days on end holding his hand and willing him to open his eyes. She had coached him through the depression that dogged his steps not long after. Don couldn't forget everything she had put into him over the years, not after everything they'd been through.

Don screwed up his eyes and buried his face into her pillow with a antagonized groan. There wasn't a chance in hell he was getting any sleep tonight.


	5. Chapter Five: Something To Believe In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don's in hot water when a kid dies on his watch.

The journey to Hillridge High was wrought with the sound of Flack's fingers tapping away a song Jess Angell didn't recognize upon the steering wheel. She's been listening to that sound for the past twenty minutes and it was starting to grate on her nerves.

Ever since the two of them had met up this morning and reviewed case notes he had been distracted. Angell knew he was taking in what she was saying when she spoke but she could tell that something was clearly bothering her partner. As far as she was concerned it was his business, the only reason it was becoming hers was because he was inflicting that damn rapping upon her ears.

"Are you ok? You've been a little distracted all day." Angell said out loud as she cast a glance at Flack sitting in the driver's seat, his fingers still tapping out that soundless tune.

Flack twisted his head towards her as if she had just snapped him out of something deeply important. Where ever he was, was not with her in this car, it was clear that his mind was a million miles away. To be honest that pissed Angell off just a little. Partners told each other things and whatever Flack was with holding she wanted to know. Distractions didn't mix well with guns in the field.

"Distracted? Nah, just trying to figure out this case that's all." he told her before returning his view to stare at the line of traffic straight ahead.

He was lying, Angell knew because his hands were still doing that stupid rhythm again but this time it was faster. He only did that when his mind was working a mile a minute. Whatever it was she was guessing it was personal, she hadn't heard anything on the grapevine about his life outside of work which when she thought about it was odd in itself.

Flack was well known for the girls that he casually dated, it was the talk of the Squad Room most of the time in the past, but lately Angell realized she hadn't heard him or anyone else mention a girl. Which was interesting.

"Ok, you need to stop that right now." Angell cracked, turning to face him in her seat, the seatbelt restricting her movement.

Flack's eyebrows furrowed together in irritation as he turned his attention towards his partner. She noted his hands were gripping the steering wheel rather tightly instead. He was definitely hiding something. A mystery woman maybe? A trauma?

If she was honest Flack hadn't been the same since the the incident with Grace Sullivan a few months ago. The two were close, Flack had supported her through her ex's arraignment. Angell had a lot of respect for Sullivan, for her to stand up and admit she had been a victim of domestic violence had taken a lot of guts, especially in this job.

"Don, I'm your partner. Now give it up before I beat it out of you." Angell threatened, her eyes narrowing as she watched his fingers flex before clasping the steering wheel again.

Flack stared straight ahead, through the wind shield of his car. His eyes were focused on the back of the Toyota idling in front of them.

"Drop it Jess ." Flack warned her, as traffic finally began to shift.

"If you need to talk..." she began, as he shifted the gear stick.

"Your right here." he finished for her, before taking the right turn at the lights and continuing their journey.

* * *

_The kid was having into a seizure, Flack spotted that the instant he caught sight of the foam leaking from the teenager's parted lips. His entire body was convulsing, writhing and lashing out in the chair, smacking against the metal table. Flack reached out his fingers grasping Todd Fleming's arm as he slid sideways. The boy was too heavy, his skin was slick with sweat causing Flack's fingers to slip from his skin. He heard the thud of metal on flesh as Fleming's head smashed against the table before his entire body bounced upon the floor. His mouth was foaming wore now, a mixture of spittle and vomit as he spasmed and jolted from his position on the floor. Flack was already throwing open the door so violently it crashed against the wall, his voice was growing hoarse as the grim sinking feeling claimed him. He had already lost this kid._

" _Somebody get an ambulance."_

Don had done everything by the book just like always. He had no idea why Fleming had gone into cardiac arrest but he knew it was nothing that he had had a hand in. Still that didn't make him feel any better about it. That kid was someone's child and he had tried his damnest to save him. He'd given the kid CPR in attempt to jump start his heart again but by that time Todd Fleming had been too far gone. Even with CPR the chance of survival was twelve percent. Don didn't see how he could have done anything any different.

Yet IAB apparently did. They had accusing him of attacking the kid. From their view point Don could see how it looked with the evidence starting to stack up against him. He had given his life to this department and it was like a punch in the gut that they weren't giving him the benefit of doubt.

His personnel file was spotless, Don thought that had to count for something but here he was on modified assignment sitting at his desk with nothing better to do than watch other people work and do the crossword puzzle in the New York Ledger. His gun and badge had been taken from him and placed in the Lieutenant's top drawer until further notice. Being trapped here, chained to his desk was driving him stir crazy.

It was her sweet smoky perfume he smelled first, he took a deep breath drawing it in like drug as she lingered just behind him. Her small hand came to rest upon his broad shoulder, her thumb caressed the knot of his neck though his grey suit jacket. Don closed his eyes briefly at her touch, for a second it was all he needed. There was solid affirmation that there was one person who believed him. Maybe even the most important one.

"Hey." Grace whispered in his ear, spending a tiny thrill up along Don's spine.

He remembered the things she whispered to him in the dead of night and all the pleasure that came with them. Don tilted his head to catch a glimpse of her sympathetic face as she set the steaming hot cup of Starbucks coffee on his desk along with a white Starbucks paper bag.

"How you holding up?" she asked him, leaning on his desk.

Grace's hair was swept back away from her face in a sleek professional style that allowed him the ability to read her expression more clearly. She was wearing that maroon coloured blouse he liked on her, the one that hugged her curves in all the right places. He could see his St Michael's pendant glittering underneath the folds of her shirt. She had promised him that night that she would never take it off and so far she had stayed true to her word.

Don ducked his head, avoiding her eyes as his pen traced the crossword clue that was thwarting him. He didn't want her to see how he was feeling right now underneath all of his bravo. Afraid for his career, angry because it seemed the department were selling him up the bank.

"Fantastic." he without enthusiasm before reading the clue out loud. "What's a five letter word for a cooking utensil?"

Grace rubbed her hand across her pale cheek, her lips poutting as she furrowed her brow as if deep in thought.

"A whisk?" she questioned.

Don reviewed he letters he already had in the squares to see if they matched up.

"That would be it." he said, slightly impressed.

He was still avoiding her gaze, Grace could tell from the unnecessary amount of time he took studying the crossword puzzle. It wasn't in her power to fix this, although she wished it was. Instead she would work with the tools she had at her disposal. She would do anything to make him feel better.

"We're all rooting for you." she told him. "I think you should know that."

Don's shoulders sagged as the words penetrated her ears. His startling blue eyes finally met her own as his mouth twisted into a grim smile. One that didn't belong on his handsome face.

"Thank you." he said sincerely. "I appreciate that."

He held her gaze for a moment too long before looking away again and Grace couldn't stop herself from sighing out loud at what she saw there. He was in a world of trouble. This wasn't something that was going to go away. If the department left him rotting at a desk for too long he would walk. He couldn't work for a place that didn't trust him and it was a slap in the face since he had laid down his life time and time again for this job. The scar that rippled across his chest and abdominal region was testament enough to that.

"Shouldn't I be the one grabbing you coffee with all this free time I have on my hands?" he asked her, gesturing at the coffee cup she had brought him.

"I was going this way anyway." she told him before handing him the Starbucks bag.

Flack looked at her quizzically before taking it from her hands and opening it with keen interest.

"I thought you needed a little cheering up." she shrugged as he took out the large slab of chocolate chip brownie.

The smile on his face was worth ruining another shirt for.

"Yea well, I appreciate this too." he said placing the brownie back in the bag.

Grace opened her mouth to say something more before stopping herself, pursing her lips together. He knew what she wanted to ask and he was glad that she had stopped herself in time, because the truth was he wasn't sure he had an answer for her. Adding to the fact he really didn't need Squad room gossip contributing to the mixture, there was already enough of that about him and Angell.

"I gotta..." she said jerking her thumb towards the interrogation rooms.

"Interview Johnny Holt, I know." Don finished for her, shooing her away with his hand.

"I'll catch up with you later." she told him with a finger wave as she strode away.

Don's eyes slid down back to the crossword as he clicked his pen.

"Whisk." he said out loud, writing the word in. "I knew that."

* * *

There was something going on, Angell was sure of it. It had taken a few minutes of discreet observation but she was positive that there was something between Flack and Sullivan. She'd seen the way their relationship had grown over the past few months. Flack had been propping Sullivan up through some tough times, it was clear that they cared for each other but she never thought that it had gone any further. It wasn't until today when Angell was observing their mannerisms that she realized that the way they responded to each other had changed.

The way Sullivan had touched Flack was intimate, more that she had ever seen between the two. She had no idea when it had started or how long it had been going on because the two of them were smart. They had somehow kept it quiet.

It wasn't until Angell had caught a glimpse at the silver necklace that Sullivan was wearing that she realized how deep this went. She'd seen that St Michael's pendant on Flack's neck a thousand times over the years they had worked together and now it was on Sullivan's.

From everything Angell knew about Flack what was going on here was anything but casual. The necklace, the fact there had been no other girls over the past few months, the spring in his step. It all made sense.

Angell broke into a wide smile as her eyes came to rest on Flack, he was leaning back in his chair, looking a lot more relaxed as took a sip from his coffee cup.

It was about time someone around here got a happy ending.


	6. Chapter Six: Hello, Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace's shower turns out to be broken...

The bar was quiet tonight. Danny thought that had something to do with the fact it was a Tuesday and all the real sports bars were full of people celebrating the Rangers game. He was standing across the pool table, watching as Flack took a swig from his bottle of Bud before concentrating on the pool table. Mac had stayed for a few drinks before shooting off again. Danny had stayed to celebrate the return of his buddy's gun and shield.

It had come at a price though. He had seen Flack's growing frustration as the investigation into Todd Fleming's death had dragged, he had been there himself once upon a time. Danny knew what it felt to have the whole department turn against you so fast it left your head still spinning. He thought that was why Flack was so subdued at the moment. He had come so close to losing not only his livelihood but his heritage as well.

Flack was second generation, all he was ever destined to be was a cop. Danny knew a thing or two about the toll that took upon a man. He came from a family of cops, when his own badge had been the line the pressure he had been under nearly broke him. Flack had come through for him then and Danny thought it was his turn to return the favour.

"We never doubted you, not for a second ya know?" Danny said, as Flack leaned on his pool cue, waiting for Danny to line up his shot.

"There was a moment there, when I thought the whole department was against me." Flack admitted, shaking his head in disgust.

"Nah, we had your back." Danny reported as he jerked the cue, cursing out loud as the ball missed the hole he had been aiming at. "I know what it's like being under scrutiny, makes you wonder why you do things."

"Makes you wonder why you do the job when you have to take crap from the people your trying to protect." Flack agreed as he bent his lithe body over the pool table and stared down the length of the cue.

"It's worth it though." Danny pointed out, "Look at all the good we've done."

"Putting away murderers and scum bags, only to have more turn up on the streets. It ever ends Danno." Flack reminded him, taking the shot and cracking the formation of the group of balls that had been left in the centre of the table.

"You giving up on me Flack?" Danny responded, half full pint glass in his hand as he spoke.

"Never say die right?" Flack said instead as his eyes met Danny's across the table.

The two of them shared a smirk at the sound of those words on his tongue.

"Never." Danny agreed.

They both had the experience of those words, the strength they harboured day in and day out. They had been uttered at some of the toughest times the two men had been through and they still lived through them like a mantra. No matter what had happened those words could always pick you up when you were down on the ground.

"She should be here you know." Danny said, casting a glance at the top end of the pool table.

"Yea, I never asked her." Flack told Danny. "Figured she'd want some space."

"The two of you are good for one another. Don't see why you don't just let it happen." Danny said, draining the rest of his pint glass.

Flack shrugged, lining up his next shot and leaving the silence hanging between them. He had no response to that one. They had let it happen and it had all fallen apart again in his hands.

Danny had been saying the same thing since Grace and him had met on the Moran case. She was a rookie CSI, five foot five, dragging a large silver crime scene kit along with her and he had been recently promoted. He'd heard things before hand from other cops about the new CSI on Mac Taylor's payroll. It wasn't until they met that he understood that they meant when they called her doll.

_CSI Grace Sullivan looked as pale and as delicate as porcelain. Her dark chocolate hair was pulled back into a messy bun, allowing a few stray strands to fall across her face as she stood before him, hands on her hips as she reviewed the crime scene. Her wide grey eyes were the first thing he noticed, his breath caught in his chest when their gazes locked. He could feel his heart palpitating in his chest as he reviewed her athletic frame clad in blue CSI overalls._

" _Detective Flack." she greeted him with an outstretched hand, which he took in shock._

_He wasn't sure how she knew his name but he liked the way it rolled off her tongue. She crouched down a little way into the scene so her back was to him, her thumbs flicking open the clasps._

" _Six hundred bucks on the Squad Room pool says she doesn't last the week." Moran informed Flack, nudging him with his elbow. "Poor kid doesn't know what she's got herself into. Fresh out of college and thrown in the deep end. We need criminalists with some experience not someone who looks like they should be babysitting my kids."_

" _I hear you Officer Moran." Grace said, her back still to the two of them. "I walked my beat back before I transferred over to CSI, I have three years under my belt working for the Geek Squad in Brooklyn as I heard you affectionately term it before."_

_Moran's eyes widened as she turned to face him with a bright smile. Flack bit back the urge to snigger as his mentor sheepishly adjusted his cap. He was starting to like this newbie._

" _I know you didn't mean anything by it." she said with a shrug, before turning her attention back to the work at hand._

Two days later Flack had been standing outside the fire exit where the smokers usually hung out. He had his own cigarette in his hand as he took a drag. It had been long case, and he'd had to make a tough decision. The first, he was sure of many hard ones to come in his career as a Detective. He had done the right thing, he knew that but he had but it still stabbed him like a knife every time he thought of Moran's face when he'd requested the log book. He knew what a desperate man looked like and his mentor's eyes had been burning with it when he slapped the little black book into his hand.

" _You did the right thing you know." he heard a voice from beside him chime as he dropped his cigarette butt on the ground and crushed it between the sole of his shoe._

_Flack rubbed his hands together to generate some heat as he raised his head to look at Grace Sullivan as she stood before him. She was wearing a brown corduroy jacket over an aquamarine vest top and jeans. She looked good outside of work._

" _I know." he responded harsher than he intended._

_She took a step forward into his personal space, Flack didn't step back. He was intrigued by this woman, she was new and different from the type of people he usually worked with. He studied her face searching for a motive and reading none._

" _You just gotta make it right inside here." she said poking him in the chest, just above the place where his heart beat against his ribs._

" _You don't know anything about me." he told her, catching her hand before she could pull it away completely._

_She gaze dropped to the way his fingers curled around her wrist. She looked amused rather than affronted. He wasn't hurting her, he simply didn't like being poked in the chest._

" _But I'm getting to." she pointed out, as he let go of her wrist._ _"I know a good man when I see one."_

"Earth to Flack, where'd you go there buddy?" Danny asked, frowning in concern.

Flack let out a groan, realizing that Danny had all but one ball left one the table.

"Seriously Messer, you just potted seven balls. I'm a little awed at the fact you managed to hit one." Flack responded, shaking off the fleeting memories and focusing on the game ahead.

"Says the guy that's losing." Danny snorted, before checking his watch. "This is gonna have to be the last one. I'm in early tomorrow."

Flack glanced at his own watch before nodding his agreement. Maybe tonight he would actually be able to get some sleep.

* * *

The light was on in his apartment when Don opened the door, he found that perplexing since he made sure to turn everything off before he left for work each day. Don's fingers curled around the grip of his Glock, his thumb flicked the button, that secured it into the leather holster, off. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him quietly as not to startle his would be burglar. His ears strained as he listened out for a second. His shower was running.

His eyes strayed to the black leather tote bag that was residing upon his kitchen table. It was unzipped, he glanced inside it to see a change of clothes and some feminine moisturising cream. Next to it were a set of keys with a Cubs key chain he recognized very well.

_Grace._

She'd used the spare key he'd given her in case of emergencies to get in.

Don let out an exhale of relief. The last thing he needed right now was to end up back at the station house filling out a statement and trying to replace his stuff. His eyes strayed to apartment door again before he caught sight of her black ankle boots sitting beside the doorway neatly. He should have checked there first. He re holstered his weapon before taking it off of his belt completely and setting it upon the side table by the couch, badge along side it.

He hadn't expected her to come over since the exchange the two of them had had a few days ago after leaving Tanda Love's apartment. Yet he was glad that she was here right now, whatever her excuse. He had heard many from her lips over the months before he'd told her that she didn't need a reason to stop by.

Don respected the way she had acted today, she could have been cruel and left him to stew in the bullpen alone but instead she'd come by with kind words and a cup of coffee. He appreciated that more than he could say.

Don wasn't strong enough to resist the temptation that was presenting itself. He knew he should hold back, be the bigger person and let her leave intact but he had almost lost his livelihood today. He needed the reassurance that was more to his life than the job right now.

He stripped off his suit jacket letting it fall to the floor as he approached the bathroom door. It was cathartic in a way, stripping off the layers of the day. His tie and shirt followed suit as he reached for the door handle.

_Last chance_ , his mind echoed.

Don ignored the voice telling him he shouldn't be entertaining the idea of this again and stepped inside. The bathroom was full of steam, he had forgotten how hot she took her showers, how she enjoyed the steady pulse of roaring hot water upon her shoulders. He closed the bathroom door before unzipping his trousers and stepping out of both them and his underwear.

He could see her familiar shape on the opposite side of the patterned glass from the walk in shower. She was singing to herself, it was a song he didn't recognize but thought he may come to enjoy neither-less. He pulled back the door to the walk in shower and squeezed through the gap he had created in order not to let the hot air leak out.

Grace turned around at the sound of the door shutting behind her. She caught sight of the arousal on his features as he stepped into the water stream. The two of them were standing barely inches apart, their naked bodies brushing with the slightest of touches. Both were waiting for the other to make the first move. The game was changing yet again as they stood here. It had always been a game between them and now it was becoming something serious.

"I thought we were done with this." she said quietly as his eyes bored into hers.

"Your in my shower." he reminded her.

"My showers broken." She explained before motioning towards the door. "I can leave."

Don shook his head, his large hands cupping her face with the tenderest of care. He wanted her to see that he was telling the truth when he laid his cards out before her.

"I want you to stop leaving."

Grace said nothing as Don's mouth lingered so tentatively close to hers. Her eyes were on his lips as he spoke. She could feel each individual breath he took as his words hung in the air between them. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't find the words he needed to hear. There was only this anticipation stirring up between them. He was so perilously close. His fingertips were gliding down her arms, she shivered underneath his touch as he set all her nerves alight.

"I want you." she whispered. "I want you so badly."

They both understood the meaning behind her words, the implications of the expedition they were about to embark on.

His firm hands came to rest on her hips pulling her gently against his muscular frame. His erection was trapped between their slick bodies as Grace laced her fingers behind his neck. Her lips sought out his, claiming his mouth with a furious desire that ached and burned within her.

Don's strong arm encircled her waist, hiking her hips further up his body until his erection was rubbing against her moist core causing them both to groan into that kiss. His free hand came to rest on the wall behind her for leverage. His other hand slid down to her thigh, guiding it to his hip and holding it place to grant him easy access.

Grace's teeth grazed his lower lip as his cock traced over her bundle of nerves, to her most intimate place. Don moved his hips back and forth teasing her into a frenzy as Grace clung to him in desperation. Her breathing was ragged with anticipation, her beautiful body arching and writhing as he held her at his mercy. She was unable to take what she wanted from him, instead she was waiting for him to give her what she needed.

"Don." she whimpered against his lips. "I need you inside me right now."

Don watched her face change as he penetrated her inch by inch. His body melted into hers with ease as he listened to the sound of her breathing hitch. She was so tight and wet he was finding it hard to control himself as he withdrew and repeated the motion. Her whole body was quivering against his as he moved inside her with agonisingly slow strokes. Her breathes were coming in tiny pants, her fingers digging into his shoulders as they moved to the same rhythm.

God, he had never had this feeling before. Every time they did this he felt like the whole world ceased to exist. Grace completed him, it was that simple. His hands mingled in her short dark hair as he began to thrust into her faster, his mouth smothered hers, drowning out her cries.

She was close. Jesus, he was barely hanging on as it was, having this incredible woman wrapped around him. His lower back was tingling, he could feel himself wavering on the cusp of orgasm as he pleasured her.

Grace was tensing around him, her entire body stiffened in his arms as the erotic sensations pulsated throughout her body. She was coming undone in his hands, her orgasm tearing through her as he watched her face. It was the expression of her pure ecstasy that tipped him completely over the edge. He held on tightly as he came, gasping against her skin as he gripped her close.

Don has no idea how long the two of them stayed like that. He could feel the raise and fall of her chest against his, their hearts beating in unison as Grace's head came to rest in the crook of his neck.

"Jesus Don, the earth moves every time with you." she breathed into his collarbone.

Don withdrew from her body as gently as he could before reaching and turning off the dial that operated the water system. The shower stopped as Don reached for the white plush towel that Grace had slung over the top of the walk in shower. He draping it around her shoulders, his firm hands rubbing up and down her arms as she held it in place. His smile was infectious, she loved his boyish grin, it lit up her world every single day.

"Your gonna catch your death." she told him, gesturing to his lack of towel.

Don pulled open the door to the walk in shower before stepping out and grasping the first towel to hand before pulling it around his waist and turning to look at her again. She had wrapped the towel around her body shielding it from his view. Her long toned legs were on display, Grace ran her hands through her wet hair drawing it away from her face. Don could feel himself stirring underneath the towel for the second time that evening. His need for her was insatiable, he had never wanted someone to badly before.

Grace rose an eyebrow as her gaze lowered to the growing area underneath his white garment.

"Towels? Really?" she exclaimed.

His brilliant blue eyes darkened as his fingers already began to undo the knot that was keeping her towel in place as he spoke.

"It's the fact I know you naked underneath." he told her as the towel came loose.

Grace caught it before it slipped past her breasts, ensuring that it still covered the front of her body. As much of a welcome distraction as this was, there was something important she needed to do. She had decided to take the next step in their relationship.

"Don, there's something I need to ask you..."

The familiar chime of her cellphone cut through the air, interrupting the moment. Grace let out a sigh of frustration as she stepped around him and snatched it up.

"Sullivan." she barked into receiver

She watched in the mirror of the medicine cabinet as Don stepped out of the bathroom, clutching his towel to his waist. She caught sight of the wounded expression that crossed his features and felt the intense urge to snap her cell phone in half as dispatched talked into her ear. He was regretting what they had just done, she could see it in the set of his jaw as he clenched it. It was in his eyes from the moment the logical side of him had taken a step back and realized the situation.

It took her all of two minutes to pull her clothes back on from before the shower. The atmosphere in the apartment was strained and awkward with words that were left unspoken.

Don was no where to be seen, but her travel bag was zipped up, her shoes resting in front of it along with her keys. His bed room door was shut. She wasn't sure what she should do, there wasn't time to explain that she had wanted to stay over tonight or to ask him about the ball in a few days time.

Instead she rapped her knuckles upon the door.

"Don I gotta go."

There was no answer from the other side of the door. Grace's forehead came to rest upon the smooth surface as she tried to think of the right words to say, instead coming up with nothing.

"Bye." she murmured before picking up her belongings and shutting his apartment door gently behind her.


	7. Stalemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough is enough for Don.

The bullpen was quiet for the first time in what seemed like an age. Flack hated it when it was like this, the silence let him too much time to think about the things. He couldn't stand the idea of doing that right now but it was happening and he was powerless to stop it. He shouldn't have got involved with Grace again. After a few drinks it had seemed like a good idea, coming home and finding her in his apartment and then in his shower naked it had been too good to be true.

It was only afterwards when his sensible side managed to kick in that he realized he was making a terrible mistake. Sex wasn't the way to go to get what he wanted, despite the fact it was mind blowing. If he was honest he wasn't sure that was accessible to him. Grace showed no signs of buckling. She cared about him, but it wasn't enough not any more.

The truth was he was in love with Grace, he had been from the moment he'd stolen that kiss from her that night in the bar. Too many drinks whilst playing pool after the Truby case when the bar was heaving. Somewhere in the midst when she'd been caught between the pool table and his body, he'd laid one on her. She hadn't resisted, in fact her hands had grasped his shirt and yanked him even closer.

The kiss had been sweet and sensual, their lips fit together as if the two of them were made for each other. Despite the fact it had only lasted seconds Don had placed it as his most memorable.

When the two of them broken apart the moment was over and they'd gone back to playing. Neither of them had mentioned it since. Don hadn't realized that was it then, he was hooked. Instead he had filled the missing piece of his heart with meaningless flings and one night affairs. It had taken a long time to realize that what he needed was right in front of his eyes.

He remembered that old saying, if you loved someone you set them free and that was what he was trying to do here. Don Flack always did the right thing, it was ingrained in his nature. Yet he was sick of being the brave one, it was exhausting giving so much of yourself away to the job, to other people. He needed more than that. He had wanted something for himself, someone to call his own but again it was eluding him.

He couldn't do this any more. He couldn't have what he wanted dangled so closely to his face only to have it snatched away at the last minute, he was done with that.

Don had been avoiding Grace's calls over the past few days, only returned a text if it was work related. The two of them were on separate cases at the moment so avoiding her wasn't too hard.

As soon as Don had the thought he knew that he had jinxed himself. The main door to the precinct opened as someone entered. He could tell the sound of her footsteps anywhere, and always with those battered ankle boots she adored so much.

_Go away,_  he prayed without looking up from the report he was writing.  _Go away, go away._

She was wearing a different perfume today he noticed, something that was vaguely floral and reminded him of Spring. Her shadow fell across his desk, darkening the A4 papers he was reading as the footsteps came to a halt on the opposite side.

Don had learned many years ago that sometimes the best defence was to have a good offence and he was surprised to find himself shifting into that mindset almost automatically. He was already putting down his pen and rising to the challenge before she had a chance to attack. He kept his expression blank as he swivelled his head up to meet her piercing gaze, opening his hands in a mock gesture of welcome as he spoke.

"And what can I do for you on this fine day?"

"We need to talk." Grace told him, placing both hands on his desk to brace herself.

She was furious, he saw the look in her eyes as she bore down on him. Something had changed and she didn't know what and Grace didn't work well when she didn't have something tangible to hold on to. As far as he was concerned it was time for her to learn that Don Flack's patience had finally run out.

"The time for talking is over." he told her, his elbows digging into his arm rests, rotating the chair from side to side.

"Really?" Grace exclaimed.

Her eyes were narrowing with agitation as she tried to read him. She placed her hands on her hips as if reviewing a petulant child causing Flack's temper to flare as he stared back defiantly.

"What can I say?" Flack said, his voice in a matter of fact tone as he shrugged his shoulders. "You had your chance you blew it."

"Your serious?" she asked him, her eyebrows curving into a frown as she came to realize this wasn't some stupid little spat between the two of them.

"Like a heart attack, doll." he told her, shuffling the manilla folders into some form of order before raising to is feet. "Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

Doll, it had been what the other police officers had nicknamed her back when Moran had still been around, on account of her porcelain features and long dark lashes. The nickname had stuck for years until the Wilder case and that had shown everyone just how fragile Grace Sullivan really was. The beating she'd taken during the time she was held hostage at the crime scene in Brooklyn with Danny and Adam had proved her tougher than anyone had thought.

When the members of the Clan had attacked Grace, Adam and two of the patrol cops that were backing them up, she had fought so hard even Grace herself had been surprised they hadn't put a bullet in her. Instead between them they had fractured her arm attempting to restrain her before jabbing her in the head with the butt of an AK and she'd spent the next few hours unconscious while the two men tortured Adam into revealing the lab's security codes. Her damaged arm had made her practically useless when it came to their escape plan, Don knew she had harboured a lot of guilt over that for the longest time before she had learned to let it go.

_Her right palm slapped against metal wall of the truck bed, bracing the entire weight of her body as Grace clasped her left arm close to her chest. Her wrist was twisted so the fingers of her fist faced upwards. He knew from the angle it was tilted at that it was either a spiral fracture or a break._

_Her face was ghostly, the blood was berry red and vivid running down her cheek from a wide open gash that sliced across her hairline. There was another dried smear of red underneath her nose. There was a blush of purple already staining the line of her jaw from the punch that a perp had landed somewhere along the way._

_Her breathing was laboured, he could hear the harsh ragged pants emitting from her lungs as she stood there for a second trying to regain some form of composure. She was trying to hold herself up but Don could tell from the way her body was trembling that it was becoming more than a struggle to prop herself up._

" _Gracie." he said her name compulsively, stepping forward as she slid onto a sitting position on the edge of the truck bed._

_His firm hands came to rest lightly on her waist, lifting her down from the truck bed as gently as he could until her feet touched the floor. Her knees buckled just a little as her feet connected. Don's muscular arm wrapped around her waist, supporting her weight as he guided her good arm around his neck._

" _Adam..." she wheezed through her teeth as Don walked her step by step towards the waiting EMS team. "Jesus Danny..."_

" _We've got Adam and Danny, don't worry their safe." he reassured her as they came to the back of the ambulance._

_He could feel her body relaxing at that knowledge. They were safe and so was she. Her head leaned in close to his. He could feel how exhausted she was, being strong in a situation like this was draining once the adrenalin had left._

_Her cheek brushed against the darkened stubble of his own as they shared a moment of mutual relief . Grace exhaled, tipping her head back to rest on his shoulder for a second before he handed her over to EMS._

_One of his men was calling, gesturing for him to look in the back of the car that belonged to the perps. He cast a glance at Grace as the paramedic sat her down on the edge of the ambulance._

" _Go." she mouthed using her good hand to make a weak shooing gesture._

_His mouth set in a grim line as he forced himself to divert his attention back to where his focus ought to be._

_The case._

He shook off the memories, it was moments like that made him weak and pathetic and he refused to be like that anymore. He faced down murderers and scumbags on a day to day basis. Facing Grace like this should have been a cinch.

"Don." it was the sound of her voice breaking just a little that made him hesitate.

Jesus, he couldn't stand hearing her voice like that and knowing that he was the source of it. He took a deep breath to steel himself against it. He straightened his shoulders before blocking out all of the emotions that were churning around in his stomach before pushing on. Not once did he allow himself to look back.

* * *

The gym was busy much to Grace's disgust. Both members of the NYPD and FDNY exercised here regually. She was in the mood for a quiet work out, something to ease out the aggression that she was harbouring right now. She hadn't felt this angry in a long time, at least not directed at Flack. Working off a sweat after a tough case was the way she blew off steam and right now she had a lot of pent off rage to burn off.

The tape that was wrapped around her hands protected her skin as she threw a punch at the red bag that was hanging from the ceiling. She'd been going at this solidly for thirty minutes now and her anger still hadn't dispersed, instead she was sweaty and pissed off.

"Wow, what did the punching bag ever done to you?" she heard a familiar voice remark as she jabbed her elbow straight into the core of the bag.

Grace used the back of her hand wipe away the sweat beading on her forehead.

"Can I help you Denvers?" she asked, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Brandon Denvers grinned as stood beside her, using a green towel to wipe off the back of his neck. He was a fire fighter from the fire house near the Crime Lab, the two of them had bumped into each other at a number of arson scenes over the years. It wasn't until she joined the gym two years ago that any sort of friendship had blossomed.

Brandon was built like a linebacker, tall and wide with a muscular structure most men would envy. Brandon had had a shot at playing pro football before he's blew his knee out in his college years. His eyes were a charming shade of ebony, his hair sandy blond and cut short drawing more attention to his attractive features.

"What are you doing tonight?" he countered as she began to strip the tape off of her hands.

"I'm representing the Crime Lab at the Mayor's Charity Ball tonight." she told him, putting her foot on the bench in order to tie the loose shoe lace on her sneaker.

"You got a date?" he asked her.

Grace twisted her head towards him, her lips parted in surprised as she looked at him. Brandon chuckled at the expression on her face as she stared at him wide eyed.

"Come on Grace, your a good looking girl. You must get asked out all the time." Brandon said, giving her a smouldering look as a blush crept along her cheeks.

"Just not in the gym." she told him, trying to shrug it off as she picked up her water bottle.

"So do you have a date?" he persisted, crossing his arms over his chest as searched her face for an answer.

"Its going to be boring, all political types." she warned him.

"You'll be there." he pointed out as they began to walk slowly towards the locker room.

"It's black tie." she informed him.

"I look good in a tux." he said with an easy going smile as he gestured to his body.

"I bet you do." Grace said with a wide smile as she took in his large, muscular frame.

_Why the hell not?_  She thought.

Flack had made it clear he didn't want anything to do with her back at the station house, that anger was still burning deep inside her. She was impulsive by nature. She had gone there to lay her cards out just the way he had done the night before and instead he'd practically slapped her around the face. The man was stubborn, she didn't know if this was something that the two of them could work out. She was far from perfect, she knew that, she'd just wished he'd given her a chance to explain.

Brandon was still waiting for an answer. Maybe something with no strings was what she needed right now to take her mind of the situation with Don. In a few days time he would have settled down and two of them would be back to meeting at crime scenes just like the old days.

Grace balled up the tape from her hands between her fingers in thought.

"Pick me up at eight?"


	8. The Party's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angell and Flack discuss Grace...

The diner was too quiet for Flack's liking, apparently it was the effect of the Blue Flu epidemic that was sweeping it's way though the NYPD. He didn't blame the other cops for taking the time off in response to the pay cuts they knew that were looming. Yet cops like him and Angell were old school even if they were part of the new generation. They had taken an oath to protect the city and that's what the two of them were going to keep doing, pay cut or no pay cut.

The two of them were sitting in a companionable silence across from each other in a booth. Flack was chewing on a turkey club sandwich and washing it down with what felt like a litre of coffee and Angell was pouring a boatload of sugary syrup onto a steaming plate of waffles. They were coming off the back end of twelve hour shift and in an hours time were due to start yet another. Blue flu required all available hands on deck.

"I saw what happened with you and Grace this morning, everything ok there?" Angell asked, glancing up from the newspaper she was reading.

Flack expression remaining impassive as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"You know you should eat something more substantial than that sugary crap there if we're gonna be on shift for the next twelve hours. Your gonna need something with carbs." Flack instructed, trying to change the subject.

Angell scowled at his words as Flack reached over and slid the sports section out of her newspaper and began to read it.

"I like the two of you together. You and Grace make a good couple." Angell submitted trying to draw his attention back to the subject as she sliced her waffles.

"There is no me and Grace." Flack stated, staring at the page in front of him instead of reading.

"Oh, yea there is." Angell countered, before popping part of the waffle into her mouth.

"Jess seriously..." he snapped, jerking his head up to meet her curious eyes with his hostile gaze. "There is no me and Grace."

Silence fell between them as Flack's focus returned the newspaper. Angell watched him intently before deciding to give it another shot.

"But there was." she started again.

Flack clenched his jaw, his eyes raising skywards at his partner's insistent nature. It was what made her such an excellent detective.

"I'm not letting up until you tell me what's going on." she informed him, taking a sip of her milky white coffee.

"Fine." Flack muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as his back came to rest against the back panel of the booth.

"Fine?" Angell echoed, putting her cup back down upon the table and fixating in her partner with interest.

"There was a me and Grace and now there isn't." he said, shrugging his shoulders abruptly.

Flack looked away, the muscle in his cheek twitching as he thought over everything that had occurred over the past three months.

"Grace can't commit." he submitted. "So we ended it."

"You ended it." Angell corrected, her mind playing over the events of this morning.

"I laid my cards out on the table." Flack recounted, biting his lower lip in frustration. "And her phone rings and she's gone again. I know it's hard for her to trust people, I do, but this is me we're talking about here. I am a good guy and she knows that."

"In her heart she knows that but in her mind..." Angell explained before breaking off. "She cares about you Flack, but what happened to her is scary. Nobody thinks it can happen to them especially a cop. The bastard stripped all of her power away and it's hard to build it all back up again once it's gone."

"I love her Jess." Flack confessed out loud for the first time. "I would move heaven and earth if it would wipe that fear out of her head but she's not letting me take that step. All the time it's like I'm on the outside scratching at the surface."

"She's terrified of losing herself again Don, you saw what she was like while he was abusing her. She wasn't the same Grace Sullivan after that, she didn't smile, she certainly didn't laugh the way she does now." Angell said, pushing her empty plate away. "She loves you Don, you just don't see that because your getting hung up on all the details."

"It's the details that are important to me Jess." Flack informed her, raking his hands through his short dark hair. " I wanna hold her and know she'll be there when I open my eyes, I wanna be able to tell her how I feel without worrying she's gonna bolt out the door."

Angell pursed her lips together sympathetically. Her partner had it bad for Grace Sullivan and she could see the demons that he was constantly fighting with were beginning to win. She groped for something to say, some jewel of wisdom that she had kept locked a way for a time like this but there was nothing because he was right. Don Flack deserved everything that he had just said and more.

The ringing of heir cellphones provided a welcome distraction as they both reached for the department issue phones and answered the call.

* * *

The ball was, as Grace had originally suspected, one huge ego trip for Deputy Mayor Kaplin. It consisted mainly of New York's most important people from within all of the different sectors of the city confined in one room.

The ballroom itself was stunning. There was a circular bar in the centre, where bartenders were clad in expensive black suits serving people a concoction of drinks. The lighting was low and intimate as was the music that cascaded through the discreet speakers. A banner advertising The Museum Restoration Project was hung up across a small stage along with pictures of Kaplins face beaming at the crowd to remind them why they were here. All these rich and powerful people residing in this one room...

Grace already knew that Don would have hated it.

Her hands smoothed down her dress as she surveyed the room. The silk, Calvin Klein, one shouldered dress felt luxurious on her skin as she stepped through the room gingerly on black, peep toe, spike heels. The sea blue material clung to her body empathising her curvaceous frame. Coupled with the heels, it's floor length trim gave her a lot more height. The single thick strap covering her shoulder, hid the worst of her scars from the view of her peers. If she was here with Don she wouldn't have cared about showing them off but with Brendan...

Frankly, she didn't want the questions.

Her dark hair was loose and wavy, falling just to the line of her shoulders. With Stella on her way back from Michigan, Grace herself didn't have the skill to do anything more complicated with it.

Brandon was by her side, his large muscular frame clad in a black tux that defined every inch of his masculinity. He handed her a flute of champagne he had secured from one of the many waist coated waiters touring the room.

"This is some party." he remarked before taking a sip from his glass and observing the room.

Grace set her own glass of champagne down upon a table the two of them drifted past. She'd hated the taste of champagne ever since her graduation from the academy.

"I hate doing these things." she confessed. "Stella is a lot more diplomatic than I am."

Brandon shrugged his broad shoulders, clearly enjoying the change of scenery.

"If all goes well, maybe the two of us could skip out a little early." he suggested, his breath tickled her ear as he lowered his tone. "I'm sure that dress would look wonderful on my floor."

Grace put a hand on his chest, feeling a little uncomfortable with his proximity. She knew what he had in mind and she knew there were hundreds of women that would love to take him up on that offer. Unfortunately every time Brandon touched her, it felt hideously wrong. Every little intimate thing he did sent her senses screaming one question.

_What the hell are you doing?_

"Your very direct." she said frankly.

"I know what I want." he stated boldly, his eyes drinking in her attire. "And I am very good at what I do."

Grace inhaled deeply, trying to ground herself as his fingertips trailed up the length of her arm. She made eye contact with him as she caught her fingers before they reached her naked shoulder blade.

" I'm not that type of girl." she responded as the lights went down in the main ballroom drawing their attention to the small stage in front of them.

Robert Dunbrook was talking about the super-sized cheque he had written for the museum but Grace wasn't listening. Her thoughts were elsewhere, she had made a terrible mistake coming here with Brandon.

She should have made Don listen to her this morning in the precinct. She should have left her overnight bag, or explained in the shower. She should have done something, anything.

Instead she had walked away just like she was always doing these days when things got tough. She wondered what Don was doing right now, if he was thinking about her the way she was thinking about him.

Above the audience the balloon net was released. Purple, white and clear balloons tumbled to the ground mixed with a dark shape that was hurtling downwards before it hit to the floor.

It took Grace a second to realize what she was actually looking at as the screaming started.

A body, and not just anyone's body.

Deputy Mayor Kaplin's.

* * *

She was stunningly beautiful, he couldn't help but stare as Grace stood in the midst of the Crime Scene, a reel of yellow crime scene tape in one hand and her black beaded purse in the other. The colour of the dress highlighted her ivory skin, giving it a radiant glow as spoke with Hawkes, who was unloading the camera, they used to photograph crime scenes from it's bag.

The way that material cloaked her body left nothing to his imagination. He wanted to know what it felt like pressed against his skin as his fingers trailed down her spine, unzipping it slowly.

"Your staring." Angell commented, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.

Flack yelped, his hand rubbing over the sore spot as he spoke.

"Nah, I just can't believe someone killed the deputy Mayor."

"The way the city is going downhill at the moment that's probably a good thing." Angell retorted striding into the fray leaving Flack to address the crime scene in front of him.

Flack cleared his throat before taking the dreaded step forward. Hawkes gave him a brief nod as the other man stalked past him and approached the dead body,. Flack could feel his chest constrict just a little as Grace awaited him, the look on her face one of apprehension. He could be professional about this.

"Nice dress." he greeted, nodding at her attire. "Bet it was a great party before Kaplin dropped in."

Grace gave him a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. She was weary and cautious from their previous disagreement and very thankful that Brandon had left not long ago on a call out of his own.

"You look tired." she said sympathetically.

"Blue flu." he stated with a sigh. "It's been a long day so far and it has the makings of a long night."

"Hence why I am still here in this dress, trying to tape off the crime scene. " Grace scowled, heels clicking as she moved lightly from foot to foot.

It was a notion that Flack recognized well from their years together.

"Hand it over." Flack said, holding out his hand for the tape.

"I wasn't trying to..." she broke off as he took the tape from her hand before lowering his gaze to the bottom of her dress.

"I know, but your shoes are killing you so take them off while I cordon off the scene. We don't need you breaking your ankle while we're in the midst of an epidemic." he said, raising his eyebrows as she lifted up the bottom of the dress.

Flack's mouth hung open for a second as he caught sight of the dainty, sexy heels she was clad in.

"I can think of one place I would rather be with you and those shoes right now." he found the words slipping off his tongue without a second thought.

"Stick around for a while Detective and you might just get your wish." Grace responded with a wink as she toed her shoes off.

"I'll hold you to it Sullivan." Flack warned her, peeling off the beginning of the crime scene tape with his thumb.

"Is that a promise?" Grace inquired pouting. "And do I get to use the handcuffs?"

"Your a bad girl Grace." Flack said rolling his eyes and tossing the tape to her. "For that your taping off your own damn crime scene."


	9. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace finally stays over.

Don had no idea what time it was, but from the fact his apartment was still in pitch black darkness he assumed it was some obscene time in the morning. He wasn't sure what had woken him, but he could still sense the disturbance lingering in the recesses of his mind. Don lay immobile in the stillness of his bedroom listening to the sounds of the night. There wasn't a single one he didn't recognize...

A creak on the landing outside his bedroom door, made his heart thud faster in his chest followed closely by the sound of the softest footfall. Maybe it was the ten years of NYPD instincts kicking into play or the fact he'd been up for over twenty four hours straight making him abundantly paranoid. Either way he snatched up the service pistol he had placed on the night stand as he bolted upright in bed, both hands were wrapped around the grip as his thumb slipped the safety off.

He watched as the doorknob began twist slowly. He raised his gun up higher, ready and waiting for the kill shot if he had to take it. The door jarred open just a crack. The silhouette of a hand slipped through followed by a rustle as the perp's clothing brushed the door frame before they clicked it shut.

"NYPD Freeze!" Flack screamed into the darkness.

The shadow froze immediately, Don kept his eyes on the perp, his gun trained on their outline as his left hand groped for the bedside lamp.

"You picked the wrong night to screw with me..." he snarled, flicking it on and bathing the room in a dim light.

Grace stood before him, her hands were up by her shoulders showing that she was weapon-less. She stared back at him, grey eyes wide in shock as her breathing came in rapid, quick gasps. Her dark hair was loose and wavy, falling just to her shoulders. She was wearing a white vest with nothing underneath and cute black boy boxers that hugged her ass just right.

"Grace?" he questioned, unable to believe his eyes as a mixture of fear and anger pulsated through him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Grace screwed up her eyes tightly before forcing herself to exhale deeply. He watched as her diaphragm rose and fell as she absorbed the breath.

"I could have shot you." he snarled, clicking the safety back on. His heart hammering in his chest as he glared at her.

"I am very thankful you didn't." Grace said as she lowered her hands down by her sides.

Don slid his service pistol back onto the night stand before turning his attention on her completely. Don raised his knees so his elbows came to rest on them. The white sheets covered his legs and pooled around his hips as his eyes fastened on her.

"If you've come here for a booty call then you can march your ass straight back out, there isn't a chance in hell I have energy to be your fuck buddy tonight."

"That's not what I came here for." Grace said in a low tone, taking slow steps towards the bed.

"I find that hard to believe." Flack retorted, watching as she drew back the sheets on her side of the bed and slipped underneath.

"Are you trying to make me change my mind?" she snarked back, rolling onto her side so her back was to him.

"Change your mind about what?" he exclaimed indignant. "Every time you end up in my bed your like some college kid who can't keep it in her pants."

"Will you just shut up and hold me already?" Grace demanded, grabbing his hand and pulling it around her waist, he shifted compliantly so that his body was spooned around hers. "Jesus if I knew you were going to be this difficult I would have come in the morning, when you were less cranky."

"Grace?" he said quietly, his head propped up on the pillow with his elbow as she snuggled closer. She pressed his palm flat against her chest so he could feel her heart beating beneath the tips of his fingers. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sleeping over." she informed him, closing her eyes as her body began to unwind from the tensions of the day.

"Good." Don said, reaching over and turning off the lamp.

His lip kissed the blade of her shoulder, his mouth enclosing over one of the scars tenderly as she giggled.

"What?" he murmured into her ear..

"I can't believe you sleep naked."

* * *

It was morning, and Don had spent the past thirty minutes watching the woman sleeping beside him in awe. He had fully expected upon waking up, to find her side of the bed cold and empty, instead he had found her warm firm body pressed along the length of his. Her cheek was resting upon his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head through her mused up hair. His fingers were entwined in hers as they lay there together in the blissful quiet.

It was Sunday. The day of rest. Don's favourite day of the week.

Grace sighed out loud as his other hand slid down her back, rubbing circles across her skin through the material of her vest. She was still out for the count. He knew she'd been exhausted when she'd climbed into bed beside him last night but he hadn't anticipated the depth of her sleep.

Blue flu had tired them both out, he thought, his fingers combing almost absent-mindly though her hair.

Just the fact he was able to do that send a thrill through him. Finally they were taking another step forward and it was about damn time. He wondered what would come after this and dismissed the idea from his mind. He was happy right now with what he had and he was determined for it to stay that way.

Grace's fingers slipped down from underneath his own, walking down the dark hair on his chest and doodling the pattern around the scar before breaching the sheets and delving lower. Don gasped as her fingers enclosed around his smooth erection, caressing it lightly with the palm of her hand.

"Looks like I'm not the only one awake this morning." she whispered against his jaw, her sensual lips fastening on that spot that drove him utterly crazy.

Don tilted his head back into the pillow with a gluttonous groan as Grace's hand began to move up and down his shaft in long, slow strokes. Her tongue traced the outline of his neck as she straddled his hips with her knees, her playful hands were smoothing over the defined muscles in his chest as Grace ground herself against his glistening member.

The small slip of material that were her panties was the only thing standing between the two of them. Her mouth was driving him wild as she licked, sucked and teased his throat as her lower body generated even more friction between them.

His hands were on her vest, slipping it upwards over her breasts, Grace took the intuitive and pulled the material off of her body leaving the rest of her gloriously naked for Don to see. The way his smouldering blue eyes looked at her made her feel sexy and dynamic. There hadn't been a man before him who could ignite such feelings of raw sexuality within her.

His hands caught her wrists before he turned the tables, leaving Grace gasping in arousal at his show of dominance. His hands pressed hers to the mattress, pinning her there as he dipped his head to her breasts.

His tongue was molten hot as it grazed over her erect nipple causing Grace's entire body to tighten in pleasure as Don sucked it gently into his mouth. Her hips arched against his, she could feel his throbbing cock rubbing through the dampness of her panties as she struggled to maintain the contact between them.

Don watched the expression on Grace's features as his mouth moved onto her other breast repeating the same action. One hand was cupping her wrists now whilst the other was tracing patterns along the shape of her ribs and abdomen before he came to the line of her panties. His clever fingers hooked them before he used one hand to draw them down her thighs. She breathed his name as she felt the tip of him glide across her slick, wet folds.

"Don..." she begged, his teeth grazing her delicate skin as he placed the head of himself just outside her intimate opening.

He looked directly into her stunning eyes, drinking in the arousal he saw there as the intense desire to claim her as his own rushed through him. He arched his hips slightly so the tip of him was inside her before withdrawing again causing Grace to whimper in protest.

"Tease." she accused as he bent in low to kiss her.

"That's because you want it so much." he murmured against her lips.

"Can I touch you now?" she requested , her breathing low and ragged as she wriggled her fingers under the grasp of his large hand.

"Say please." he told her, they're lips barely touching.

He asserted just the tiniest bit of pressure sending Grace's entire body writhing beneath him in want.

"Please." she whispered into his mouth.

Don tilted his hips against hers, filling her inch by inch until he was buried deep inside her to the hilt. They melded together in unison, their mouths crashing together, their tongues mingling as he entered her slowly. Her hands caressed down his powerful shoulders and along the firm muscular structure of his back as Grace wrapped her legs even tighter around Don's waist allowing him deeper access.

The sensation of Don being inside her was amazing. The press of her body against his taunt muscular frame as they moved together created a bond that could not be broken. It heightened every single emotion she had ever possessed for him. She knew this man and when the two of them were consummating the most basic of acts she could admit finally to herself how deeply in love with Don Flack she really was.

They began to move faster, Grace's hands were roaming all over Don's naked body as he made her moan and tighten with his every movement. She was so ridiculously close, her nerves blazing with the pleasure he gave her. Her entire body began to tense as his thrusts as became harder, pushing her right to the very edge.

His name was on her lips as she started to climax, she tipped her head back exposing her throat as she cried it out in ecstasy. His mouth descended on the curve of her throat, biting down as his own orgasm claimed him. Grace gasped as the pain intermingled with the pleasure throwing her completely over the edge. Don's heart was beating against her chest, Grace closed her eyes absorbing all the tenderness Don had put into their love making. She was content as she lay underneath him in the aftermath.

Don withdrew from her body gently before rolling onto his back, breathing heavily. Grace shifted onto her side as Don's arm gathered her body closer against his own.

"I think I need to stay over more often." Grace murmured, propping her chin up on Don's chest so she could look into his startling blue eyes.

"Just let me know next time you decide to use the spare key so I don't end up trying to shoot you again." Don muttered, closing his eyes exhausted from their antics.

"I promise I'll call or text next time." Grace said, pressing her cheek flat upon his chest so she could hear his heart beating.

Her eyes began to flickered closed as Don's fingers combed through her short silky hair. The gesture was relaxing. She wondered how she hadn't done this before, why she'd been so terrified. There was such contentment in her bones right now, there was a sense of peace that she had never been privy to.

Only Don had the power to take her feel this way. She hoped it stayed this way between them forever because in her mind right now he was hers, and she was his.


	10. One Survivor To Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam recounts a conversation between him and Grace...

The Crime Lab seemed a much brighter place than usual. The winter sun was shining outside through the glistening glass flooding the entire crime lab with natural light. It was a beautiful cold day and Grace didn't even mind the fact she could see her breath in the locker room when she hung up her fleece lined jacket.

"I don't understand how your smiling." Adam remarked from the opposite side of the locker room as Grace took a glance in her compact before running her fingers through her hair to give it more volume. "It's still below freezing outside."

"I've got a good feeling about today." Grace said, running a Chapstick over her dry lips.

"A good feeling?" Adam questioned. "Like its gonna get a few degrees warmer over the next couple of hours?"

Grace chuckled at his words as she unwound her scarf from her throat and hung it up along side her coat. Adam gave her a sidelong glance noting the white Victorian style shirt she was wearing today. His eyes came to linger at the dark mark on her neck, peeking out from just under the collar.

"What is that?" Adam asked, using his fingertip to draw down the top of collar so he could get a full view of the mark. "Is that a Hickey?"

Grace clapped a hand to her neck in surprise as she jerked away, scowling at Adam as an amused smile crossed his rugged features.

"Ah, now I know what that smile is about." he smirked, tilting his head as Grace's cheeks began to flush red.

"Is it that obvious?" Grace asked, snapping open her compact again to review the damage.

The Hickey had apparently gotten worse since their actions this morning, Grace cursed Don and herself before closing the tiny mirror and setting it back onto the shelf where she kept her emergency make up supplies.

"No..." Adam stuttered as she cast him a look of disbelief. "Well yea, but no, its good the fact that your dating again."

"I am gonna kill him." Grace muttered as she searched through her locker before coming upon her concealer stick.

"Was it the fireman? I bet it was the fireman wasn't it?" Adam exclaimed, shaking his head and laughing as he posed like a body builder. "Because that guy was buff..."

"It's not the fireman." Grace mumbled, tilting her head up to dab the concealer over the shape of the Hickey.

"You want me to run a background check for you," Adam offered rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean if Flack finds out he's just gonna do it anyway, at least this way..."

"It's Flack." Grace submitted, replacing the concealer back in the top of her locker before closing it.

"Flack?" Adam repeated his mouth hanging open in surprise. "Don Flack? As in our Detective Don Flack?"

"Yea." Grace said with a bright smile as she twisted her head to face Adam. "It started a couple of months ago and now this is me, telling you."

"Does the boss know? Does anybody know? Because Gracie I am not good at keeping secrets, especially not from Mac, not when he does that dead stare, silent thing...I just go to pieces." Adam said quickly, gesturing wildly with his hands.

Grace placed both hands on Adam's shoulders as she looked deeply into his azure eyes to focus his attention.

"Adam calm down, it's not going to be much of a surprise to people that the two of us are seeing each other. Danny's been telling me to get my shit together for years." Adam nodded his agreement at that notion. "Besides aren't you and Agent Beth supposed to be a secret?"

Adam held up his finger to silence Grace.

"How did you even know about that?" he hissed.

"Your not as discreet as you think." Grace said with a shrug. "I saw the two of you in Central Park a few weeks ago holding hands while I was running."

Adam crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows furrowing together as he absorbed that information before he spoke.

"You are good at this secret thing." Adam said wagging his finger at Grace.

"I have had practice." she said self consciously.

Adam pursed his lips together in acknowledgement at her statement. Adam, himself had been good at hiding the remnants of his father's abuse. He hadn't been working that closely with Grace at the time of her ex's abuse. She had been running herself into the ground working as many cases as God sent so she didn't have to go home each night and Adam and Beth had just been starting to get a little more serious.

The two of them had been like ships passing in the night. He had no doubt if the two of them had been working closer during those turbulent months that he would have seen it and in the weeks that followed he wondered if her absence from his work and social life had been because somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that. Victims always recognized other victims.

When Mac had asked for his help on the case he hadn't hesitated, going to the scene that night to collect control samples had been like stepping into a nightmare. Broken glass from a vase of white roses embedded into the carpet, kitchen table overturned, the darkening blood pool seeping into the rug. Seeing the extent of the damage was mind numbing, it was all he could do to keep the images at bay as he processed the scene.

Nobody doubted that Grace was going to press charges, with people like Mac Taylor and the rest of the department backing her what reason would she have not to. Adam watched her as she sat in her office, hand on the departmental phone, utterly alone. He could see the cogs turning in her brain, the regret that pained her features. He knew a thing or two about that and about the decision she was struggling to make. He also knew that if Grace did drop the charges against Will Hamlin that soon enough they'd be investigating her own Homicide.

Adam had bought Grace a small tub of aloe vera on the way into work that afternoon. He had used it on his own open burn wounds after they had been held hostage by the Wilder Gang. He never knew what to say in these situations but he thought if she knew that there was someone was there, someone that understood what she was going through that he may be able to save her from herself.

" _Grace..." he said rubbing the back of his head in agitation before he made the decision to speak. "I know what your thinking about doing and trust me it would be a really bad idea."_

" _I don't know what your talking about." she said stiffly, her hand still clasping the phone ready to make her call._

_Adam grabbed Danny's wheelie chair from the opposite desk and moved it so that he was sitting in front of Grace, on her side of the desk._

" _Look, just hear me out for a second." Adam began holding a hand up to silence her protest. "I know what it's like to have to go through this, to have to do this to someone you love and it's the hardest part of what your going through."_

" _You don't understand. He loves me" Grace said quietly, rubbing her hands over her face in exhaustion._

_It was clear to Adam she hadn't slept in days. He knew she was staying with Stella at the moment and that the other woman was trying to take care of her friend the best she could._

_Adam reached out and took her small hand lightly in his, his free hand pushed up the black lace sleeve of her shirt to reveal the green and yellow bruising on her wrist._

" _Did he tell you that?" Adam asked as his gentle fingers rubbed along the length of her bruising. "Did he tell you were the only person who could understand why he did this?"_

_Grace swallowed hard as she turned her head away but not before Adam caught a glimpse of the tears that were glistening in her grey eyes. These days were always the hardest, the indecision, the regret, the worry. Adam didn't envy Grace for a single second. Letting go of someone you loved was hard in the best of circumstances, locking them up for what they were doing to you was one of the worst decisions anyone had to make._

" _People who love you don't hurt you Grace." Adam murmured. "No matter how bad things get."_

" _He won't survive in prison. He doesn't have any money for bail." she pleaded, willing Adam to see her side of the situation and he did._

_She had let this man into her life, she had loved him and trusted him and he had twisted that into something malicious. She couldn't step away without leaving a piece of herself behind and he was watching her fight that. She couldn't move on and be completely intact, it didn't work that way, not for anyone. This would mark her future for the rest of her life._

_Adam had lost count of the times he had dismissed his own happiness in his fixation with the past, seeing those scars from his father's belt in the mirror every morning made his childhood impossible to forget. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with those marks even though they had healed. It had taken even longer for him to let another person anywhere near the real Adam Ross and even with Beth's gentle patience he was still battling those demons._

" _You'll be amazed what people can survive." Adam said, unbuttoning the cuff link of his own blue plaid shirt before rolling up the sleeve to his elbow._

_Grace had seen the tattoo of the large Celtic cross drawn into Adam's skin before, like her at least one of his parents was of Irish decent. Both of them had grandparents that had come over from across the ocean to start a new life in the Americas._

_Adam took her fingers in his and ran them softly down the line of his forearm, the skin felt different here, thinner and stretched. It was a scar, she realized, a long one that transcended both flesh and muscle, from wrist to elbow._

" _You feel that?" he asked her._

_Grace bowed her head slightly in answer to his question as her finger traced the secret he hid in the depths of his artwork. She knew what he was showing her, this is what she could become if she let Will get the better of her, this is what she would do to herself to escape when it all became too much._

" _It's a scar." he told her removing her hand from his arm before rolling his sleeve down again. "It's what happens when people can't get out of the situation there trapped in. You have a way of leaving right now, a support network to catch you. Your not on your own any more."_

_Grace clasped Adam's hands between hers, holding the two of them together. She could feel the unity stretch between them, one victim to another. Adam had been everything she was now, he was everything now that she wished to be. She couldn't imagine what she would feel like in weeks, or even days ahead of this moment but when she looked at Adam she saw hope for the future because of the way he had conquered his past._

" _Tell me." she requested. "I want to hear your story."_

" _My' dad was a bully." Adam said, staring down at their interlaced hands It was easier when he didn't have to look her in the face, Grace didn't need to see the humiliation that still dogged at him nor the shame he carried. "Killing myself was the only way I thought I could escape. My dad found me before I could finish the job. It was too late, I had already cut too deep. He couldn't stop the bleeding so he was forced to take me to the emergency room. The nurse there she took one look at me and she knew..."_

_Adam looked up, his eyes stinging with tears. He smiled at her, past the lump in his throat as he kept Grace's gaze. It was important for her to hear this, to know what had led him to the place in which he was standing today._

" _She was the first person to show me any real kindness, I believed her when she dusted me off and said that it was gonna be ok, that I was going to be safe. Social services took me later that night. I was freaking out, I was fifteen and terrorized out of my mind about what my dad would do when he got me back but he never did get me back." Adam told her, his fingers squeezing hers._

" _I had to give a statement against my own father Grace because the evidence of what he did to me is a patchwork of memories he carved into my body. I'm telling you I don't regret it for a single second because everyday it was getting worse. I would have ended up dead by his hand or my own. People like my father and your boyfriend don't just stop, they need someone to stand up and do the right thing and that's us." Adam said, removing his hands from hers and using the back of his sleeve to dry the damp patches underneath his azure eyes. "We're the good guys, we need to be strong for the people who don't have the strength to speak for themselves just yet."_

" _It just hurts so bad." she confessed for the first time out loud. "That he could do this to me."_

_There were tears running freely down her cheeks, Grace rubbed a hand across her eyes trying to hide them. Adam leaned forward on his chair, his hands enclosing on her shoulders as he guided her towards the shelter of his comforting form. Her forehead came to rest on his collar bone her hands clutching bundles of his shirt as she began to fall apart for the very first time._

" _It's ok." Adam murmured, his cheek coming to rest on her forehead as he rocked her body lightly. "Everything's gonna be ok."_

"Does Beth know?" Grace asked quietly, breaking through the memory as the two of them stood parallel in the locker room.

Adam bowed his head, fiddling with the rings on his fingers.

"She's seen the scars on my back." he admitted. "I'm just glad my dad's dead so she can't kill him all over again."

"A woman after my own heart then." Grace said, her hand rubbing up and down his arm in assurance.

"You have no idea how amazing she is, when she laughs it's like everything right in the world even if it's only for a few minutes." Adam told Grace as the two of them left the locker room and proceeded towards their work stations.

"You need to hold onto that Adam, people like Beth are rare." Grace said honestly. "I'm happy for you, I haven't seen you smile like this for a long time."

"Grace." Adam said, drawing to a halt as they reached the AV Lab. "I'm happy for you and Flack, it's been a long time coming."

There was sincerity in Adam's voice and she appreciated that. It meant a lot that he thought so highly as of her decision. One survivor to another.

"Yea." Grace responded thinking back over everything the two of them had survived over the past five years. "Yea it has."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace explains to Don why she hates Valentine's Day.

The ice rink at the Rockefeller Centre was strangely quiet for the evening time. Grace thought that it was due to the fact the temperature had dropped yet again. The snow had come down at some point late last night so fresh heaps of it outlined the outside of the rink. Above them the trees were decorated with silver fairy lights illuminating the rink in such a way that it appeared romantic. Grace had never thought of the ice rink as romantic, at least not until now.

Don was sitting along side her on the bench, hunched over as he retied the laces on his skates. He was clad in navy blue denim jeans that hugged the contours of his lower body. Underneath his dark brown leather jacket he wore a black long sleeved T-shirt that showed off his muscle definition.

Today was their evening off, their case had caught an early break when Adam had gotten a confession from the Deputy Mayor's son Jake Kaplin. She'd seen the emotional toll it had taken on her friend during the interrogation, what had happened with Jake had cut too close to home. It had taken Adam years to lean how to cope with his OCD. Grace had offered to take him for a drink after work but Adam had declined, he was going home to be with Beth tonight.

"So how long exactly has it been since you last skated?" Don asked Grace, a boyish smile spreading across his handsome features.

"It's been a while." Grace admitted as Don adjusted Grace's lavender scarf. "But it's kind of like riding a bike right?"

Don ran his tongue over his lower lip as he sniggered at the uncertain expression upon Grace's features. He rose to his feet before taking her small hands in his.

"Come on." Don said, pulling Grace to her feet.

"You won't let me fall right?" Grace questioned as he led her to the edge of the ice.

Dimples appeared on Don's face as he took a step backwards onto the ice. He was a natural, she had known the first time that she'd seen him play Hockey that he belonged on the ice.

"Have I ever?" he asked her, drawing her onto the ice with a gentle tug."You've never ice skated before have you?"

"Not since I was twelve." she muttered as Don pulled her along slowly.

"Just move your feet a little more." he advised, picking up the pace. "Your getting the hang of it now."

Grace looked down as her blades moved across the ice. Don was beaming at her as he released her hands and skated just out of reach. Grace shot him a worried glance as she concentrated on the movements of her feet.

"I can't believe you've never been here before, I used to come here all the time as a kid with my old man." Don said, skating beside her.

Grace cast a coy smile in Don's direction as he took her hand, their fingers entwining into something more intimate as they skated together.

"You know me, I prefer being on the baseball diamond as opposed to playing in snow forts."

"Is that where you met Brendan?" Don returned, his voice nonchalant.

Don tilted his head towards her with a knowing look as Grace let out a deep sigh.

"People talk Gracie." Don reminded her.

"I was going to ask you to the ball but we had that fight and he asked me out." Grace explained squeezed his hand lightly. "I was just so mad at you because I was finally trying to take a step and you were shutting me out. I wanted to stay over that night but I got the call out and you were so upset I couldn't explain."

"I'm telling you doll, you need to make your 'reaching out' a lot more clearer. I thought you were doing one of your 'drop ins' again." Don told her as he pulled her to a stop on the ice.

Grace wobbled for a second as Don's hands settled on her waist holding her in place. She felt so good under his hands, even now he was still struggling to grasp that this was real. She was here and she was his.

"I like it when you call me that." her voice was low, her head tilted up towards him as her lips twitched with the beginnings of a smile.

Dons used his fingertips to brush a lock of dark hair away from her flawless skin. His warm hand cupped her face, his thumb smoothing over the soft apple of her cheek as he leaned in close.

"I'll have to call you it more often then,doll" he murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Valentine's Day is in a few weeks."

"I know..." Grace blew out a shaky breath as Don's lips moved to her ear, his voice dropping an octave.

"I was thinking romantic meal for two somewhere, a carriage ride around Central Park..."

Grace's grip on his tightened. He withdrew, his hand sliding down the curve of her throat and coming to rest upon her shoulder. He could feel the tension knotted in the back of her neck underneath his fingertips. Her face had drained of colour, even the pink blush brought on by the cold air had vanished. She refused to meet his gaze, her grey eyes were fixated on something in the distance and he knew that she wasn't with him right now, she was back there with that bastard reliving something Don could not bring himself to imagine.

"I'm sorry Don, I just really hate Valentine's Day." she choked as she spoke, her distress evident in her features.

Don wrapped his arms around her rigid body, he buried his face in her hair so their cheeks were touching as he clasped her even closer. He was nowhere near the same breed of man as Will Hamlin, he didn't understand how the bastard had raised a hand to the amazing young woman in his arms. If Don had to spend the rest of his life fixing the damage the other man had done then he would. It was a solemn promise he made to himself and to Grace.

"Hey, it's ok." Don said quietly, his hands rubbing up and down Grace's coat. "We don't have to do anything special. Watch some TV maybe, make some popcorn."

"Thank you." Grace said quietly, tilting her head so it came to rest upon his chest.

She hated the idea of disappointing Don, she despised the fact she was still this cowering creature, shying away from anything that reminded her of the abuse she suffered at Will's hands. She wanted to be strong, to be able to take these steps forward without the pang of fear that flared in her chest.

This was Don, she reminded herself inhaling the clean familiar scent of his body. Her hands slid under his leather jacket interlinking at the base of his spine drawing him even closer. They fit together as if they were made for each other. She was safe here with him. Don didn't have the capacity to harm her. The raise and fall of his muscular chest pressing against her soothing.

Grace had never detailed any exact incidents to Don, she was afraid of what she would see in his eyes if she did but that terror was shifting. The desire to make him understand her plight out weighted her fear of becoming a victim all over again in his eyes. This was just another step she had to take.

"Will cooked a meal for the two of us, candles, wine, the works. I was late home from the lab, DNA had been backed up and Danny needed the help. By the time I got home everything was cold and I tried to explain, what I was doing was integral to our case" she trailed off, exhaling deeply.

Don could feel the heat from her breath upon his chest through his shirt as he listened intently. She had never directly spoken of what she had suffered at the hands of Hamlin, he knew when she was ready that the details would leak from her mouth. He knew she told Adam things and he was glad that Grace had some form of outlet. He was also glad that she was making an effort to confide in him right now.

"We got into an argument and he shoved me, I didn't brace myself for it, I just didn't expect it. I fell into the table and knocked the whole thing over. There was food and glass all over the kitchen. Will lost it, he gripped me by the hair, demanded that I clean up the mess I'd made. He grabbed the wine bottle and took it into the bedroom. He'd passed out by the time I'd finished up."

"I'm not him, you know that right?" he whispered against her hairline. "And you know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Your nothing like him." Grace said raising her head so she could look into Don's sincere blue eyes as she spoke. "Your wonderful and your compassionate. The way you make me feel, it's indescribable, nobody has ever made me feel the way that you do. I can relax and be myself around you and I love you for it Don."

"You do realize you just said 'I love you' right?" Don prompted, his features converting into something more serious. "Don't say it if you don't mean it Gracie."

"You know I do." she told him earnestly. "I've been in love with you from the moment you planted that kiss on me in Riley's Bar that night. I just didn't have the guts to do anything about it."

"I feel like I should be recording this moment." Don teased, his nose tracing the line of hers until he came to her lips. "Gracie, you know I wouldn't have stuck around this long if I wasn't crazy about you."

"I know and I think it's time I showed my appreciation." she murmured before drawing Don Flack into most heartfelt kiss that he had ever experienced.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started off as a simple game of hockey has consequences for Adam and Grace.

The roads were clear, much to Grace's delight. The snow had thawed last week leaving the concrete clean and slush free. The sun was bright and warming the earth as she adjusted her NYPD baseball cap so the visor kept it out of her eyes. It was perfect conditions to play street hockey.

The winter chill was still hanging in the air but Grace didn't care. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt underneath her worn, powder blue Wonderwoman t-shirt, over dark jeans and well used roller blades. Black elbow and a knee pads protected her joints, as one of the other players attempted to smash into her, forcing her to twist out of his way in the final second. He missed by a hair's breath, sailing past her and slammed into the car parked up on the curb. In her hands she clasped the wooden hockey stick even tighter as she ducked under another player's arm and weaved past another, her eyes intent on the goal.

The Goalie's azure eyes fixed on her as she accelerated faster, drawing her arm back for the shot at the open left hand corner. She pelted the orange plastic ball at full force, watching it sail through the air. The Goalie's hand shot out snatching the ball from it's trajectory with his glove before holding it up in triumph as he stripped off his hockey mask.

"Yea, What up!" Adam yelled out loud waving the ball for Grace to see."You liked that didn't ya Grace? Thought you were gonna score but your not."

Grace flipped him her middle finger, before removing her NYPD cap and wiping the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. Layered up in these clothes and being this active was the kind of tiresome activity she needed before going home to bed to sleep off the next twelve hours.

A car horn blared, Adam shouted the warning, picking up the net as their group divided themselves so that the car could drive through their patch of road. Grace skated after Adam as he set the net down and waited patiently for the game to continue.

"Thanks for inviting me today." Grace uttered, snatching up her water bottle and chugging from it as they watched the Black Sedan drive past.

"No problem, I forgot how competitive you are. The way you took out Kenny back there was ruthless." Adam recounted as the two of them progressed into the middle of the road again, carrying the goal between them.

"Kenny thinks girls can't play hockey." Grace complained clutching the orange ball tightly in the same hand as her hockey stick. "He got a taste of his own medicine when he tried smashing me before."

The ball slipped from her glove as she set down the goal post, she cursed trying to juggle her stick and her water bottle at the same time.

"Can you get that?" Adam called out to a young dark haired girl crossing the street as the ball rolled past her.

The girl ignored him and continued jogging towards the house on the opposite side of the road, passing a parked white van. Grace rolled her eyes at the self absorption of teenagers as Adam tossed his hockey mask to her took off after the ball. He crouched down, peering underneath the car it had rolled under before sliding his hockey stick in after it and hooking the ball with the curved end. He rose to his feet, orange ball clasped in his hand and held it up for the rest of the players to see.

"I got it..."

The explosion seemed to come out of nowhere. Grace felt the rush of heat hit her before she hurtled several feet through through the air. A bellowing roar erupting in her ears as she jolted back onto the ground hard. Her hand slapped out automatically just like her judo training taught before her neck and head had a chance to connect with the concrete. Her ears were ringing like crazy, the sound was piercing through to her brain as she lay flat on her back staring into a complete blank canvass of blue above her.

It hurt, every inch of her body was aching in response from her contact with the ground. Debris was crashing down around her, she used her arms to shield her face from flying shards of wood and shrapnel that rained down from God knows where.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute in her chest, she could feel the palpations before closing her eyes against the mist of dust that was descending upon her. She didn't know how long she lay there in the aftermath of the explosion, it could only have been minutes but it felt like hours creeping by until her adrenaline finally kicked in and forced her to her feet.

Adam was on his hands and knees, shakily clambering to his feet barely inches away from where the van had ploughed into Kenny's Jeep. She didn't want to think what had almost happened, she was thanking God for Adam's quick reflexes.

Adam stumbled a couple of steps, his azure eyes searching the scene, trying to piece together what the hell had just happened. His eyes were wide and blood shot as he took in the sight of chaos around him. Grace was already moving forward as he made tentative steps towards the devastated ruins of the house, disorientated. Streaks of blood was running down his face from abrasions on his on his forehead, his mouth twisted in a silent grimace of horror.

Grace's hand came to rest on in the centre of Adam's chest as he proceeded to take short, wobbling steps. She was relieved to find that he was still here, his heart still beating as he took in her ghostly features. His hand reached out, grasping limply underneath her elbow as he took harsh deep breaths.

"Adam, stop walking for a second alright? Can you hear me?" Grace asked, her hand coming to rest on his bearded cheek to divert his wavering attention back to her.

"Grace" he said her name as if seeing him for the first time. "You ok?"

Shock.

Grace had seen it enough times at Crime Scenes to recognize it straight away. At least that's what she was hoping right now, the gash in the creases of Adam's forehead looked pretty deep but she couldn't tell from all the blood that was still seeping out of it.

"Yea, I'm fine." Grace said guiding Adam to a clear edge of the pavement.

It was a white lie, every single muscle in her body was protesting against her movements but she could handle the pain, it reminded her that she was alive and that the blast could have turned out a whole lot differently.

"Come on Adam, we need to sit down." she said, her arm slipping around his waist to help lower him to the curb without another bump.

The sound of sirens were already echoing through the streets of Brooklyn, it wouldn't be long before help arrived. Grace just had to keep it together until then.

Already Grace could feel her own nerves beginning to falter as the rush of adrenaline began to fade from her system. Her knees went weak, she inhaled deeply to steady her traitorous synapses before lowering herself to the ground in a kneeling position in front of Adam. Her own hands were trembling as she tore part of her already ripped T-shirt off from the main body of material before bunching it tightly in between her fingers.

"I need you to keep your head still a sec so I can mop up some of this blood." she told Adam, using her thumb and forefinger to stretch the flesh on Adam's forehead to take a better look.

It didn't look as deep as she first thought but there wasn't a chance on hell it was going to close on it's own. It was likely that Adam needed stitches. She pressed the wad of material just over the abrasion before taking Adam's hand from on top of his knee and guiding it so he was holding the material in place.

"Keep the pressure on it." she ordered, checking over the rest of his body for any visible injuries.

"We were lucky Grace..." Adam said between deep breathes. "We were so lucky."

"Don't think like that." she shushed, her gentle hands cupping his scruffy features between them so they were staring directly at each other. "I need you to stay calm and stay focused right now. Can you do that?"

Adam's free hand enclosed around her wrist, squeezing it for reassurance as he nodded.

The fire truck was already turning into the street quickly followed by EMS and NYPD Squad cars. She didn't even have to look twice at the black SUV amongst them to know that Mac was behind the wheel as the SUV came to a close concise stop. Grace was relieved to see Sheldon already jumping out of the car, his dark eyes crinkling at the edges in concern as he fixated on them. Mac was already tapping his arm and pointing in the direction of the first ambulance where the owner of the house was being helped into.

Mac was upon them in seconds. His hand came to rest on Grace's shoulder, rubbing across it briskly in relief before he took control of the situation.

"Grace sit down." Mac said firmly, his hand guiding her into a sitting position on the pavement next to Adam.

Grace obeyed. She put her hands on her knees to hide the persistent shaking that was beginning to assault her entire body. The adrenaline was gone, she thought, taking a deep breath and grinding her teeth together against her treacherous body. She inhaled, clenched her fists and counted to four before releasing them again as she exhaled.

She remembered the last time that this had happened, it had been three years ago when she'd walked into a crime scene with a blast pattern. It had been insane see the devastating consequences of a bomb and then to experience the trauma first hand...

She could never forget the way her throat tightened when she saw Don being loaded into the back of that ambulance, while paramedics packed his chest full of gauze and cotton pads to stop the bleeding. His face had been so deathly, she had felt the coldness rush through her as as the stretcher went by.

That familiar disassociated feeling was back, the one where her mind took a step back from the reality for a few moments as it sized up the extent of the threat and related it to the last time they had been in this position.

There was shouting going on around her, someone was pushing a paper bag into her hands and telling her to breath as Mac vanished into the crowd. Adam's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer against him so the two were huddled together both trembling. His presence was soothing, she knew from their past conversations that he had used to do this with his younger sister when his father's rage had been out of control.

"We're safe now." he muttered, bending his head low to her ear as she breathed in and out of the brown paper bag.

A tall shadow fell over Grace, blocking out the heat from the sun, she already knew without having to raise her eyes that it was Don was towering over her. She tilted her head up, meeting his surprised blue eyes. His face was unreadable as he placed the pieces together from her elbow pads and roller blades. He had known she was out with Adam today, as for what they were doing he was clueless until now.

"Your not supposed to see this." she informed him, her cheeks colouring with humiliation as she replaced the paper bag over her mouth.

As luck would have it Don would have had to have been one of the first responders, apparently he had been at the same crime scene as Hawkes and Mac. She was hoping to at least have cleaned herself up before they're paths crossed.

"I've seen worse." he shrugged, running a hand through her tangled mass of hair. "You ok?"

Grace nodded, before removing the paperbag from her face to speak.

"It just reminds me of last time, and it's taking me a few minutes to calm down and remember that's not you in there." she said before breathing into the bag again.

Don crouched down in front of her, his hands were on her forearms rubbing up and down them with his skilled palms. His eyes were on hers, wide and intense giving her open access and letting her see everything inside them. He was worried and scared, he hadn't expected to walk into this chaos and see her sitting in the middle. Beyond his concern there was a determination in there that she saw every time he stepped onto a crime scene. His dedication to the job, and now when she allowed herself to look deep enough his dedication to her.

"I'm right here." he told her. "And so are you."

"I know, I know." she said, raking a hand through her hair.

That didn't make it any better but as far as Don was concerned Grace could have looked like the crazy bag lady that marched up and down Broadway and he still would have fallen in love with her. His eyes dropped reviewing the way in which she held herself, she winced every time she made a movement, she caught him looking and scowled.

"Its bumps and scraps Don." she reassured him, as he gestured towards the paramedics nearby.

"Just do me a favour and get checked out. It'll take a load off my mind." he persisted as the paramedics swooped towards her and Adam as Don rose to his feet.

Grace sighed her agreement as he stepped away reluctantly to let the paramedics take over.

It was time to get back to work.

* * *

_Nothing prepared you for the site of a bomb blast_ , Flack thought, standing in the centre of the safe zone amongst the rubble, staring at the open front of the demolished house. He would see half of the rooms from here as could the majority of people in the street.

It never failed to amaze him how much devastation could be caused by wiring a few oil drums together and attaching a timer. They were lucky nobody else had been hurt, a couple of the hockey guys had manage to uncover and drag out the only remaining occupant of the house, he was currently being whisked away in the first ambulance to County General.

_It could have been worse_ , he thought as his eyes lingered on the van, tipped on it's side, the metal twisted outwards from the explosion.

His eyes came to rest on Grace as she glared at the paramedic who was checking her blood pressure. The powder blue Wonderwoman t-shirt he was used to seeing her in was ripped and torn along the chest and back. He thanked God she had been wearing another long sleeved shirt underneath otherwise they would have been picking bits of gravel out of her skin for days.

Her hair was a mess, it was a birds nest of debris and tangles, her pale face was smudged with God knows what. The elbow and knee pads had protected her body from any joint pain and he knew they had been lucky in the fact she was suited up for hockey.

_It could have been worse_ , he told himself averting his gaze back to the house.  _It could have... but it wasn't._

"Detective Flack." a woman's voice drawled from nearby diverting his attention from the fray as he turned around to face her.

Agent Beth Stevensen was picking her way over broken panels of wood and sheets of metal as she stepped towards him. Her light brown hair was tied back into a pony hair at the back of her head, her emerald eyes were already drifting past him reviewing and assessing the damage to the premises. Her fair skin was flushed as she stepped towards him with purpose, wearing a navy blue FBI windbreaker, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

If there was one thing he liked about Beth Stevenson it was the fact she was always ready and willing to get her hands dirty.

"The FBI wants you to know that our resources are at your full disposal." Beth uttered, her eyes taking in the disarray in front of her.

"Is that right?" Flack asked with a sarcastic lilt, tilting his head to the left as he raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yea." Beth reported, placing her hands on her hips. "I appreciate your scepticism but contrary to popular belief your actually in good standing with my department and with a car bomb like this we need to act quickly."

"Catching a serial killer like Henry Darius will do that for ya," Flack said with a shrug before turning his attention to the task at hand. "I got my guys taking statements from the witnesses and canvassing houses to see if anyone's got an connection to the van."

"I'll keep you informed on any intelligence that we get." Beth promised before addressing her needs. "Can we run through what happened here?"

"CSI's Sullivan and Ross were engaged in a game of street hockey when the van blew..."

"Ross as in Adam Ross? Crime Lab Adam Ross?" Beth interrupted, her voice raising an octave as she spoke.

Her hand covered her mouth, a gesture Flack associated with concern and horror.

"Yea, two of our guys were caught in the blast." Flack recounted, puzzled by Beth's behaviour.

"Is he ok?" she asked abruptly, grabbing Flack's arm in a vice like grip and shaking it as she waited for an answer.

He recognized this behaviour, he had seen and been on the receiving end of it many times himself over the years, he had felt over friends, over family, just now over the woman he loved.

"He's got a deep laceration to the head otherwise, yea I think he's ok. He's over there." Flack told her, pointing at Adam who was in deep conversation with a uniformed police officer, clasping a cotton pad to his head.

Beth was off in a shot, Flack watched her retreating back, his mouth ajar as she stalked up to the injured CSI just as the the uniformed officer backed away. Adam turned to face her, imminent surprise registering on his rugged features as Beth wrapped her toned arms around his neck. Adam's free hand looped around her waist. He buried his face in Beth's hair clasping her even closer. Flack could see that Adam was talking, his hand smoothing up and down Beth's spine as he spoke. The words he couldn't hear, but he knew that they were heartfelt from the expression on Beth's face as she pulled away.

He hadn't known that Adam Ross was seeing anybody and he certainly wouldn't peg a smart girl like Beth to hook up with a guy as child like as like Adam, then again what would he know? His own situation was far from normal. Watching the two of them interact he knew their emotions were genuine. They cared deeply for each other, it was in their eyes, the intimacy behind each of their touches. Flack found he was happy for them, they both deserved a little sunshine in their lives.

He turned his own head to focus on his own ray of sunshine, still perched on the edge of the ambulance, looking bad tempered as one of the uniforms took her statement.

It seemed it was gonna be a long day for everybody.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don comes home to Grace after the explosion...

It was late when Don got into his apartment, he could see the lamp was still on in the bedroom through the tiny gap in the door Grace had left open for him. He was already pulling off his noose of a tie over his head, setting it down on the kitchen table beside his gun and badge. His suit jacket followed, he hung it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs before undoing the cuff-links on the sleeves of his shirt and pushing them up to his elbows.

It had been a long day, from the Crime Scene this morning to interrogating Micheal Elgars before he left the station house. He wanted nothing more than to rinse the scum off his skin and curl up next to Grace. There was too much evil in his world right now and he needed something to counter act it.

Don used the palm of his hand to push open his bedroom door and stopped at the sight before him, a small smile curving across his tired features. Grace was lying amongst the sheets, wearing her white vest top and boy boxers, her long lean legs were stretched out down her side of the bed. In her arms she was cradling his pillow long ways against her body, her cheek pressed into it.

Don had never seen Grace look as innocent as she did right now. His fingertips ran through her dark hair, it was still damp from the shower she must have taken before she had changed. Grace moaned in her sleep as before snuggling even more closely into the pillow. She had left her clothes in a heap on the floor at the foot of his bed, he knew she must have been exhausted after the round of interviews she had faced by the various different agencies.

Don came to sit on his side of the bed, running both hands through his hair in exasperation before casting a glance at Grace's serene sleeping form. His eyes watching the raise and fall of her chest as he listened to the sound of her breathing. He had almost lost her today.

It was the nature of their job, he knew that but he had never had to worry about it until now. He had never dated a cop before, he had never had to be the one that was concerned for someone else. Now he was getting a taste of the fear that his past girlfriends had had when he strapped on his holster and walked out of the door every day.

Don leaned forward, rubbing his painful gritty eyes with the palm of his hands. It would be unfair to ask her to quit her job. The job was Grace's life as much as it was his. She had worked for years to build a reputation for herself and to force her to choose between himself and that was cruel. He didn't know if he could do this, get so close to someone only to have them snatched away again.

It had been like a punch in the chest when he'd seen her at that crime scene today, despite the fact she'd escaped with minor injuries it had still rattled him. Deep down in his core he was scared and Don Flack had never felt this brand of fear before. It was wild and impulsive, his control was not something he was used to losing but he wasn't ready to give up the only thing in his life that made the job worth fighting for.

"I'm scared Gracie." he whispered, twisting around and letting the tip of his finger trail up and down the discolouration marring her thigh.

She was still right here underneath his hands, she was banged up and bruised but otherwise she was ok, and he knew he had to keep that in focus. He could go crazy thinking about all the things that could happen to her in their line of work. He had known from the very beginning that falling love was about taking responsibility for someone else and it was time for him to man up and finally do that.

Don leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the apple of her cheek before lying down on the opposite side of the pillow from her. Their faces were barely inches apart. She looked so peaceful and he would give anything to see that expression on her features every God damned night.

He was still clad in his shirt and suit pants but that didn't matter to him. He just needed to feel close to her right now, to absorb some of the good in his life and outweigh all the evil that he seemed to spend all of his time fighting against. His fingers laced through hers as he settled on the pillow. Grace shifted at his touch, her eyes fluttering open until he was staring directly into that beautiful grey gaze.

"I tried to wait up." she said her voice still thick with sleep.

"I know." he uttered, his fingertips brushing the silky stray strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Did we catch the bad guy?" she mumbled, catching his hand and bringing it to her mouth so her soft lips could kiss the back of it.

"Not yet." he whispered, his forehead coming to rest against hers as she closed her eyes again. "They'll plenty of time for that tomorrow."

He cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing over her delicate cheekbones before tracing over the outline of her lips.

"I love you Grace." he murmured into the darkness.

"Love you too Don." she whispered back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Don celebrate Valentine's Day

Don was pretty sure he had been asleep when Grace had gotten in. He stirred, feeling her presence in the bedroom, the weight shifted as she sat down on her side of the bed. He heard the click of her badge as she set it down on the night stand, then the light thud of her service pistol as she placed them side by side. She was meticulous in that, the gun always had to be nearby, close to hand just in case.

He could hear the rustle of clothing as she removed her shirt and opened his eyes just in time to see her raise to her feet in order to shimmy those tight fitting jeans off of her willowy hips, leaving her clad only in her black lace panties and a matching bra.

"I missed you tonight." he told her, pulling the sheets back and rubbing his hand across the empty space beckoning for her to come join him.

"I bet you did." Grace uttered, glancing at him over her shoulder with a seductive smile.

Don raised his dark eyebrows, matching her smile with one of his own as she unclasped her bra and stripped it from her body. She turned to face him gloriously naked from the waist up. His eyes were drawn to the panties to the she was wearing, a tiny pink heart was embossed on the front caught his attention as Grace put a hand on her hip as she cocked it giving her a devilishly sexy edge.

"Happy Valentine's Day." she said, her voice low and husky as she crept into bed along side him.

Don propped his head up on one hand as his hot fingertips patterned an intricate doodle up along Grace's thigh.

"I've been thinking about you all day." he told her, his hands drifting to cup her ass and bring her even closer to his body.

"Did the pictures help?" she asked with a wicked smile as her hand reached between them caressing up and down his erect member.

"Your a naughty girl Gracie, getting me all hot and bothered in work." he spoke into her skin as he nuzzled her throat, his hands mingling in her short dark hair as he kissed her mouth.

Their tongues entwined, teasing each other as Grace pushed Don onto his back. The sight of him naked was something that never ceased to amaze her. His shoulders were broad suiting his six foot plus frame, his arms were strong and well defined as were his thighs and calves. Her playful hands ran over the lines of his chest massaging his muscles with long drawn out caresses, that caused Don to inhale deeply. She met Don's eyes as he watched her ministrations. There was something so intimate about their time together, she couldn't help but think the reason she was put on this earth was to see Don smile.

"I like it when you look at me like that." Don told her, his hands above his head, fingers entwined in the wrought iron swirls of her head board as her fingertip followed the line of his dark haired treasure trail.

"I know." she whispered, keeping eye contact as her mouth delved lower.

He gasped as her tongue traced the frayed lines of his jagged white scar. His entire body bucked at the action, she did things to him that no one else had ever been able to. Her head dipped lower, her tongue flicked over the tip of his throbbing erection. Don arched into her mouth, both hands plunging into her hair as Grace wrapped her sensual wet lips around him.

She moved with antagonizing slowness, watching his body clench every time she engulfed his full length. His fists gripped the sheets, his fingers grasping them into tiny bundles as his breathing came in ragged pants and harsh whispers of her name over and over again.

Watching Don like this turned Grace on completely. It was rare for him not to take complete control. Knowing that he wanted and desired her sent a hot tingle of anticipation rushing through her flesh. His stunning blue eyes were on hers, watching every erotic motion as she drove him closer to completion.

"Grace..." he hissed her name through grinding teeth as she withdrew from his pulsating member.

His hands were already on her hips guiding her body upwards until she was straddling his waist. His fingers ran over the front of her panties, his thumb rubbing over her clit as he teased her moist core through the material.

"God, your so wet." he muttered pulling her panties aside unable to wait any longer.

Grace adjusted herself so that she was rubbing across the tip of Don's leaking erection, her hands were on his hips, holding them down watching as his entire body strained with desperation.

"Grace..." he warned as she plunged down the length of his cock in one swift moment.

Don's entire body jerked, the cry of ecstasy erupting from his mouth was worth the time she had taken to urge him to this place. She rose her hips, moving slower this time before sinking down once again. Don's hands enclosed on her hips, she could tell he wouldn't last long from the press of his fingertips digging into her skin and his husky moans.

Grace felt her own body beginning to come undone as the two of them picked up the pace. The sensation he created in her rivalled no other. In him she found completion. The missing piece of her broken soul. Grace hadn't believed in soul mates until she'd kissed Don Flack.

A wave of pleasure overwhelmed her, dragging her under and sending a thousand fireworks rushing through her nerve endings. Her entire body tightened as she tipped her head back calling out his name. Don's hands held her steady as he rode out her orgasm, her walls enclosing like a velvet fist around him as it pushed him over the edge, a delicious moan erupting from his mouth.

Grace removed herself from his body before collapsing along the length of his tall frame exhausted and sated. Don's arm curled around her shoulders, clasping her to him tightly as his cheek came to rest upon the top of her head. Their breathing was the only sound to be heard through the confines of Grace's bedroom as they tried to catch their breath.

"Jesus, I think you almost killed me." Don panted in to her hair.

"I don't think I can move." Grace informed him, her legs still entwined in his.

"You don't have to." he told her, his free hand going under the pillow and pulling something out. "I got something for you."

Grace opened her eyes and tilted her head to see him holding a bag of Haribo Starmix between his fingers.

"Jelly sweets... What very couple needs post sex." Grace quipped before taking the packet from his hands and tearing it open before leaving the packet upon his stomach for the two of them to share as she popped a jelly heart in her mouth.

Don picked up a jelly ring between his fingers. He took her delicate hand in his own before sliding it upon her ring finger with ease.

"Are you about to ask me a very serious question?" Grace asked him, apprehension in her voice as she held her hand up to admire the yellow and red jelly ring upon her finger.

"Your not ready yet." Don assured her, running his thumb over the rim of the ring. "But when you are and I do ask for real I want your promise that your going to say yes."

"Should I be saying I do about now?"she teased him, her nose trailing along the hollow of his neck.

"You should know I've been thinking about it." he told her as her lips pressed a feather light kiss to his jaw before she whispered in his ear.

"You should know that I have too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace recalls Sheldon's kindness.

Over the years Grace had worked at the Crime Lab, it never failed to amaze her how close to her real family that the team had become. These were the people you spent the majority of your day with, the people that saw the worst side of you and of course the best. She knew their strengths and their weaknesses, experienced their devastations and their triumphs along side them. Over the time they sent together they had learned each others mannerisms. She knew that Stella clapped her hand to her forehead when she was exasperated, that Danny wrapped both arms around his torso when he was feeling insecure and how Adam raked his hands through his wavy hair when he was frustrated.

Watching Sheldon now through the window pane of his office she couldn't help but notice the change in his demeanour as he hung up his cell phone. His shoulders slumped as pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing the skin there between his fingers. It was rare to see him like this, Sheldon always had a smile for everyone but now he looked pained and upset. She had seen the same shell shocked expression on his face before and it made her feel uneasy.

" _This may sting a little." Sheldon said, dabbing something cold onto the roaring heat from her shoulder blade._

_She was standing with her back to the good doctor, shirt yet again pulled up to her shoulders where she held it in place so that the fresh cigarette burns were on display but her front was covered. They were standing in Mac's office with the shades drawn to prevent anyone from walking in and assuming the worst, the others had left to give Grace some privacy while Sheldon tended to her wounds. She winced at the sensation as he spread some more of the cooling ointment onto the next cigarette burn._

" _I'm sorry, I know it hurts." he soothed, his deep voice calm and steady._

_Grace bowed her head, swallowing hard past the lump in her throat at his kindness. She had been terrified what people would think if her if they saw these marks. Would they think she was weak? That she couldn't do her job? Those were the thoughts that rattled around her head, doubts that echoed in her own mind. She had let this happen, she had known Will wouldn't be able to stop himself but she had done nothing to prevent his furious onslaught. She hadn't been able to bring herself to apologize for where she'd been last night and she hadn't denied that she was thinking about leaving him._

" _They're gonna scar aren't they?" she asked him, tilting her head her head even far forward, giving Sheldon a brief glimpse of the finger marks that marred the back of her neck._

" _I'm afraid so." Hawkes responded, his tone even more reserved than she was used to hearing. "Cigarette burns nearly always do."_

_Grace closed her eyes at that knowledge. She would be carrying these burns for the rest of her life, no matter how hard she tried to forget about them they would always be there. She wondered if Will had known that, if he had thought that through or simply lost his temper when she didn't deny what he was accusing her of. There had been enough time before her return for him to sit there stewing on it last night. While she'd been experiencing the pleasure of another man, he had been planning her punishment._

" _I think he did it on purpose." she found herself saying as finally the horror dawned on her._

" _It doesn't matter if he did or he didn't," Sheldon said gently, screwing the lid back on the ointment. "What matters is that your safe now, your not going back there."_

" _I couldn't." she told him, as he helped draw the back of her shirt down to cover her back before turning around to face him. "Not even if I wanted to."_

_The cigarette burns weren't the worst thing that Will had done to her last night. She couldn't bring herself to tell anyone about the true terror she'd experienced at his hands. Waking up in the middle of the night to find Will on top of her holding her down with one hand as he put her service pistol into her mouth. He had counted to three out loud before pulling the trigger. She remembered hearing the dull empty click echoing in her ears, her heart hammering in her chest as he removed the gun from her mouth and laughed._

" _You even think about leaving me again and I'll pull the trigger for real."_

_Those words had haunted her into the early hours of the morning, she didn't feel safe in her own bed let alone in her apartment. While Will slept beside her she thought of ways in which she could get out of this situation alive and somehow intact. She couldn't face a trial, she couldn't take the risk that he wouldn't be convicted, that he would make good on his promise. The thought of his face bearing down on her like that again was too horrifying for words instead she reacted on instinct, packed a bag and headed to the safest place she knew. The Crime Lab had always been her refuge, it was her place to to think when the chips were down and right now it was the only location that she felt secure._

" _Grace." Sheldon said, drawing he out of her reveries._

_She realized her chest was raising and falling rapidly, she could hear her own shallow breaths in her ears as she came back down to earth with a thud. Sheldon's soft hands came to rest upon her rigid shoulders as he stared directly into her eyes annunciating._

" _It's over. Your safe now."_

_Grace was surprised to find herself believing that. She was free, Mac and Stella would round up Will while she packed some things. It was going to be fine, finally she was safe. Grace wrapped her arms round herself before speaking with earnest._

" _Thanks Doc."_

Grace rapped her knuckles on the glass door of the office that Sheldon occupied before pulling it open with her left hand and stepping inside. Sheldon glanced up as she entered, his hand running over his pained features as he slipped his cellphone into the interior of his suit jacket.

"Hey Doc, you ok?" she queried, closing the behind her to grant them some privacy.

Grace watched the struggle in Sheldon's strong features, she could see the exact moment that the comprehension dawned on him. Anguish and sorrow decorated his solemn expression as he put a hand to his forehead.

"My Uncle Frank had a heart attack, he's dead." Sheldon uttered, his voice straining with disbelief.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Sheldon." Grace said sympathetically, folding her arms over her chest.

"I just talked to him on Sunday, He was talking about his summer visit, he comes every July." Sheldon told her, shaking his head.

"I remember how close the two of you were, he made that sign when you got out of med school and put it on his lawn." Grace recounted the memory from a past conversation allowing the two of them to share a grim smile before Sheldon spoke again.

"The funerals the day after tomorrow."

Grace's rubbed her hand on Sheldon's back in pacifying circles.

"You don't have to worry about anything, we've got you covered here." Grace said quietly, her face displaying the kinship she felt towards Sheldon and more.

"It means a lot." Sheldon said as Grace drew him into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry Shel, I really am."


End file.
